Changement de camp
by ines1
Summary: Après la coupe de feu, Harry est fatigué d'être dans l'ombre de son nom. Le respect qu'il a pour Dumbledore diminue de plus en plus.Une fanfic ''Dark Harry''. Traduction
1. Changing Sides

Salut! Moi je m'appelle Inès. Ou inèspérée si vous préférez. J'ai décider de traduire cette fic sur un coup de tête. Et je crois que j'ai fait une vraiment bonne décision! Vous allez voir, elle est vraiment super! Et oh! Reviewer moi siou plait! Je répond à chaque review et je vous adore tous!  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient(snif) . Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowlings, ma déesse à moi. Et l'histoire est de Lady Sonics (double snif). Je ne suis que la traductrice et je ne gagne pas un beau dollar en la traduisant. Juste la satisfaction d'écrire et de recevoir de beaux reviews(message subliminal)  
  
Rated : ce chapitre est raté PG-13 pour violence. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
Changement de camp  
  
Prologue et chapitre 1  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Trois jours.  
  
Trois misérables jours depuis que Harry Potter est revenu de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et déjà, il a été battu, affamé et enfermé dans le placard sous les escaliers. Tout ça pour quelque chose que son meilleur ami Ron et ses grands frères jumeaux George et Fred ont fait. Un mauvais tour ayant pour cible son cousin Dudley. Harry Potter avait presque oublié l'épisode lorsque son gros cousin Dudley avait mangé des pralines ensorcelées et que sa langue avait enflé de quelques mètres.  
  
Mais pas eux. Il vivait avec sa tante Pétunia, son oncle Vernon et son cousin Dudley, connus sous le nom de Dursleys. Ils le détestaient et cet été ils le montraient plus que jamais.  
  
Mais Harry y était habitué. Il venait de vivre la pire année de toute sa vie. Vous voyez, comme le dit le nom de l'école ou il étudie, il était un sorcier. Mais pas n'importe quel sorcier. Il était le garçon qui a survécu. Il a vaincu le mage noir Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il avait à peine un an. Après que le mage ait tué ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Alors, Harry a été élevé par les Dursleys. Des personnes qui le détestaient. Tout ce drame qui a pour origine Lord Voldemort. Mais Voldemort est de retour. Il est revenu il y a de cela moins d'un mois. Harry a été kidnappé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers via un portauloin.  
  
Les serviteurs de Voldemort ont tué Cédric Diggory, un étudiant de Poudlard et le second champion du tournoi. Puis, ils lui ont prélevé son propre sang et le mélangeant avec les os du père de Voldemort, ont ramené à la vie leur maître.  
  
Harry a ignoré les rêves. Les cauchemars. Après qu'il ait réalisé quel était son destin pour l'été, il a envoyé Hedwige, sa chouette, avec des lettres pour ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, demandant de l'aide pour quitter les Dursleys. Il a reçu les réponses déclarant qu'il avait besoin de rester là pour sa protection. Son directeur a précisé qu'il devait habiter avec ses proches tout l'été. Il ne pouvait même pas partir vers la fin pour séjourner au Terrier. Ron s'en allait avec sa famille pendant les vacances pour visiter son grand frère Charlie en Roumanie. Hermione restait avec Victor en Bulgarie.  
  
Il était seul. Est-ce que ses amis s'en souciait au moins?  
  
Après, les Dursleys se sont aperçu qu'il écrivait des lettres. Son oncle Vernon l'a tellement battu pour ça qu'il était couvert d'ecchymoses et que des entailles lui barraient le devant et le derrière de son corps. Les seules parties non endommagées étaient ses bras et son visage. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils l'ont enfermé sous les escaliers. Sans nourriture. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait droit qu'à une seule sortie pour utiliser les toilettes.  
  
Il était affamé. Désormais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses amis ou son directeur pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon il ne survivrait pas à l'été.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Changement de camp  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry Potter descendit faiblement les escaliers en revenant de la salle de bain. Il se sentait détendu. L'eau du robinet qu'il avait bue avait réussi à diminuer un peu sa faim. Son oncle l'attendait en bas de l'escalier.  
  
'' C'est maintenant ou jamais'', Harry prit lentement une profonde respiration. J'ai besoin de paraître convaincant. «Oncle Vernon, j'aimerais pouvoir aider plus notre famille. » Il ne voulait pas être trop boudeur comme ça mais il avait un plan pour s'enfuir de cette maison.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Vernon.  
  
Harry souri intérieurement. « Je pensais, si je pouvais trouver un travail, je vous donnerai tout mon salaire. C'est ce que je peux faire pour aider la famille. » Harry avait entendu que les heures de travail de son oncle avaient été coupées dues à l'économie plutôt basse. Maintenant qu'il avait 15 ans, avec la permission de ses gardiens, il pouvait se trouver du travail.  
  
« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Là, retourne dans ton placard. » Vernon agissait comme s'il ne lui accorderait pas son consentement. Mais Harry vit cette lueur dans ses yeux qui révélait qu'il le ferait.  
  
Il sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Il avait bégayé un peu à la fin mais il avait donné à son oncle l'idée qu'il pouvait encore être naïf. Et lorsque tu simule la naïveté, ils croient qu'ils peuvent te contrôler.  
« C'est là que je vais travailler? » Harry regarda tout autour de lui. C'était un dépotoir. Littéralement. Une grosse enseigne en avant sur laquelle on pouvait lire Décharge du Nord de Londre/Facilité de Nettoyage. Derrière s'étendaient à perte de vue des kilomètres de déchets. Et avec venait l'horrible odeur.  
  
Harry ne fut pas surpris. Il savait que son oncle trouverait le pire travail pour lui. Derrière lui, Vernon parlait à un vieux soûlon. « Alors c'est lui, ton bon à rien de neveu » entendit-il dire l'homme. « Oui. Un étudiant à long terme de l'école St-Brutus pour les délinquants. Tout comme ses parents. Je suis coincé avec lui pour le reste de l'été. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le faire travailler dur, très dur. » dit-il en riant.  
  
Harry était fâché. Le nom de l'homme était Wesley Crumple. Il était aussi appelé Patron. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, l'homme le fit travailler la journée longue, sans pause et exécutant assez de travail pour 3 personnes. Il travaillait 14 heures par jour. Des fois, Wesley le laissait là tout le jour. Rapportant tout ce que Harry faisait à Vernon. Si Harry n'en faisait pas assez, il était battu. Et après Wesley Crumple recevait toutes les louanges et prenait crédit sur tout le travail que Harry faisait. Le dur labeur renforçait les muscles de Harry, qui saillaient sous son chandail. Et au rythme auquel il bossait, son endurance augmentait.  
  
Les semaines passèrent. Il passait fondamentalement toute la journée au travail, et était au-dessus des lois sur le labeur infantile. Il trouvait de la nourriture dans un resto local près du dépotoir et marchait les 12 kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa maison. Il ne reçut aucune lettre de ses amis. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait même plus. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur parler de son été de toute façon.  
  
Dans la troisième semaine de juillet, tout changea. Il mangeait dans ce resto-bar appelé Rusty's. C'était près de son lieu de travail lorsqu'ils sont entrés. Quatre gars du coin venant d'un lycée voisin. Harry les remarqua dès le début. Ils étaient des parias, cela se sentait. Il reconnut un nom, Andy Vitelli. Il se souvenait avoir été à l'école avec lui il y a longtemps. Dudley et sa bande de tyrans avaient toujours peur de lui. Cela intrigua Harry.  
  
Andy se retourna alors et fixa Harry.  
  
« Harry Potter? » il marcha avec assurance vers lui. Ses trois amis derrière lui.  
  
« Ouais, c'est moi. Je me souviens de toi. Tu es Andy Vitelli. » « J'ai entendu que tu allais à St-Brutus » dit Andy. Harry décida qu'il devrait jouer avec la sincérité. « Non, c'est juste une histoire pour dissimuler la vérité. Ma famille me hait. Ils l'ont inventée parce que je vais à une école en Écosse pour les plus doués. »  
  
« J'ai vu que tu travaillais au dépotoir. Mon père dirige cet endroit. Alors tu es ce Harry Qui Travaille Très Dur. »  
  
« Hein? » Harry était surpris.  
  
Andy rit. « Les Vitelli savent tout ce qui ce passe dans le coin. »  
  
« Oh » Harry ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Andy et ses amis étaient ici pour une raison particulière. « C'est la première fois que je te remarque ici. »  
  
« Mon père te fait confiance. Il te donne une promotion. » Andy lui donna une carte. Il y avait une adresse et une heure dessus. Andy et sa bande s'en allèrent après.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry arriva à l'adresse écrite sur la carte. À la même heure inscrite. 8 :00 AM. C'était un énorme édifice sur la partie Est de Trafagar Square près de la place des théâtres moldus de Londres.  
  
Après être entré dans l'immeuble, il se retrouva dans un vaste hall d'entré. Il marcha au bureau de la réceptionniste. Une femme dans la fin vingtaine y était assise. Elle parlait au téléphone et tapait sur un clavier d'ordinateur en même temps. Une étiquette accrochée à sa blouse indiquait son nom, Julie O'Connor. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse son appel. Une fois terminé, elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Bonjour jeune homme, puis-je vous aider? » demanda-t-elle poliment.  
  
« Merci. Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis ici pour une réunion avec M. Vitelli. » Il remarqua lorsqu'il mentionna M. Vitelli qu'elle se tendit. Ce fut une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle récupère. Un mois avant, Harry ne l'aurait même pas aperçu. Mais il commençait à voir les choses plus en détail.  
  
« L'étage du haut. Quelqu'un va vous diriger une fois que vous sortirez de l'élévateur. » Elle le fit appeler. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla.  
  
Le bureau de M. Vinelli était immense. Il occupait l'étage au complet. Harry était émerveillé. Le gars devait être millionnaire. Alors pourquoi dirigeait-il un dépotoir? Se trouver devant M. Finelli était exactement comme se trouver devant un roi. Il y avait quatre hommes dans la pièce. Des gardes du corps?  
  
« Bonjour M.Potter. Asseyez-vous. » Harry prit un siège et s'assit. « Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler aujourd'hui? »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
« Je récompense toujours mes employés qui travaillent dur. Je vous offre de devenir un livreur. Vous travaillerez directement sous ma direction. »  
  
« J'apprécie vraiment votre offre, mais les Dursleys. Ils veulent que je travaille à la décharge. »  
  
M. Vitelli souria. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry. Je peux m'en occuper. Ta famille ne questionnera pas cette promotion. »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. M.Vitelli expliqua comment il pouvait savoir que Harry était une personne fiable. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait travailler que l'été. Tout ce que le sorcier avait à faire était de livrer les paquets. Tout ce qu'il aurait besoin serait à sa disposition. Et il aura de l'argent en supplément qu'il pourra garder dans ses poches.  
  
La semaine suivante fut la meilleure qu'il ait passée de l'été. La plupart du temps, il recevait ses paquets d'un gars nommé Frank. Frank était le neveu de 26 ans de M. Vinelli. Après ses livraisons, il avait beaucoup de temps libre devant lui. Et Harry était maintenant habitué de travailler.  
  
Lorsqu'il a demandé à Frank s'il pouvait avoir plus de travail, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ait quelque chose à faire, son partenaire l'envoya voir M. Vinelli. Dès qu'il entra dans l'immeuble, Mme. O'Connor le regarda curieusement et l'envoya immédiatement vers l'ascenseur. M.Vitelli lui dicta de surveiller certaines personnes et lui offrit des cours d'Arts Martiaux dans un gym près de là.  
  
Les semaines passèrent. Il effectuait parfaitement son travail. Il devenait aussi vraiment bon pour se battre. Vers la mi-août, il travaillait avec Frank pour collecter des dettes. Au fond, il brutalisait les gens qui ne payaient pas.  
  
Mais Harry approuvait cela. Si M.Vitelli avait des ennemis, il irait se battre avec eux. Il aimait son été finalement. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Maintenant, il savait que M. Vinelli se trouvait dans le crime organisé. Mais il s'en foutait. Quelque chose se passait. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de M. Vinelli.  
  
« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu ailles avec Frank pour rencontrer Paul Gillani » Vitelli le fixait droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Je peux le faire. J'ai déjà été en missions comme celle-là » Harry jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Quelque chose dans cette mission était différent.  
  
« Cela ne se ressemble pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour être le backup de Frank » Il regardait Harry d'un air calculateur et froid. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son classeur et lui tendit un fusil 9mm. « Il est déjà chargé. Tu n'as qu'à enlevé le cran de sûreté. »  
  
Harry fixa l'arme. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que tous les gardes du corps avaient les yeux tournés vers lui. ''C'est ma chance'', pensa-t- il. Il prit le fusil sans hésitation. « Je ne faillirai pas.» M. Vinelli acquiesça. « J'ai confiance que tu l'utiliseras. »  
  
« Oui » Ce qui était vrai. Frank lui avait appris à tirer. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il soit un excellent tireur. Après des années passées à pratiquer les mouvements exacts du poignet avec sa baguette magique dans les cours d'Enchantement, tirer avec un fusil était aussi naturel pour lui que jouer au Quidditch.  
  
« Bien. » Vitelli lui tendit l'adresse de ce Gillani.  
  
En sortant de l'édifice, Harry regarda l'adresse. « Et merde! » C'était proche du Chaudron Baveur. Tant pis. Harry portait des jeans bleus et un chandail noir. Il avait maintenant des verres de contact. Ses cheveux étaient coupés proprement vers l'arrière et le devant était coiffé d'épis en couches superposées au-dessus de ses oreilles. Ses cheveux avaient aussi des mèches argentées qui contrastaient joliment avec sa boucle d'oreille en forme de dragon vert et argent pendue à son oreille gauche. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils vont le reconnaître.  
  
Harry ricana. Lorsqu'il retournera finalement à Poudlard, tout le monde va être surpris. Une chose qu'il a juré de faire était de ne plus permettre de se faire manipuler par Dumbledore ou quelque d'autre dorénavant.  
Le Lieu de Rencontre était une vieille Allée du Londres moldu. Une fois que Harry y entra, il chercha Frank. Il entendit des coups de feu, suivis par une douleur vive à son épaule gauche.  
  
« Merde! » Harry alla immédiatement se cacher vers l'endroit le plus proche. Qui se trouva à être une vieille poubelle. Il étudia sa blessure. « Super, c'est juste superficiel » Ignorant sa douleur, il prit son fusil.  
  
« Frank!! » Appela-t-il. Harry le cherchait encore frénétiquement.  
  
« Harry, il est à gauche » entendit-il Frank crier. Il perçut d'autres coups de feu. Il désactiva le cran de sûreté et commença à tirer à gauche. Comme d'habitude, son tir fut parfait. Harry entendit un cri et puis un bruit sourd. Jetant un coup d'?il pour être sûr que personne d'autre qui lui tirait, il courut vers le corps. Frank gisait là.  
  
« Merci, Harry » Frank cherchait sans cesse son souffle. Il regarda l'épaule meurtrie du jeune homme. En respirant par petits coups, il dit : «Nous avons besoin de nous séparer. Je vais appeler une équipe de nettoyage pour s'occuper de ton bandage. »  
  
Harry fit oui de la tête et couru hors de l'Allée. Ne pensant pas clairement. Il heurta quelqu'un au passage.  
  
« Potter! » il entendit une voix familière déjà choquée.  
  
Harry leva la tête. C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir présentement. La main droite de Harry agrippait son épaule ensanglantée. Celle de droite tenait encore son 9mm.  
  
Lucius Malefoy était debout devant lui, le fixant.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : Harry se trouve des alliés. Continue une descente obscure à Poudlard.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre! Moi je l'ai adoré. Bon et bien, c'est tout, et je vais essayer de finir le deuxième chapitre vite, mais je ne garantis rien, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire, et vous savez les examens et tout ça . . . 


	2. Changing Sides 2

Salut tout le monde! Mon dieu, j'ai été surprise de voir autant de reviews après seulement quelques heures! J'avais fini de traduire le premier chapitre vers 23h et le lendemain vers 14h j'avais déjà 6 reviews! Youpi! Je suis contente! Continuez comme ça! Faut dire que ça me dérange pas du tout. Je vais répondre aux reviews au début.  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient(snif) . Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowlings, ma déesse à moi. Et l'histoire est de Lady Sonics (double snif). Je ne suis que la traductrice et je ne gagne pas un beau dollar en la traduisant. Juste la satisfaction d'écrire et de recevoir de beaux reviews(message subliminal)  
  
Rated : ce chapitre est raté PG-13 pour violence. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
  
Auclerc : Merci beaucoup, première revieweuse! Et voilà la suite.  
  
Mara Jade : Oui, moi aussi j'adore les fics dans lesquelles Harry va dans le Dark Side. Et pour la demande sur le larbin de Voldemort, je peux rien te promettre, je traduis en même temps que je lis, donc j'en ai aucune idée.  
  
Miss Serpentard : Merci pour ta review et pour ta suggestion! Désolée, je croyais que j'acceptais les reviews anonymes, mais faut croire que non!  
  
Andadrielle : Je te remercie mais c'est pas moi qui a de l'imagination! Tout le mérite va à Lady Sonics! C'est tout elle qui a inventé l'histoire. Moi je ne fais que faire bénéficier à plus de monde son excellente fic!  
  
Galaad : Merci, je suis du même avis que toi! Je déteste Dumbledore, et tout ça, je coirs que c'est à cause des fics que j'ai lues. C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Comment des fanfictions peuvent nous faire changer la perception qu'on a d'un perso?  
  
Chen : Oh! Merci! J'aime beaucoup ta review! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de dire que c'est bien traduit. C'est ma première traduction et c'est cette question que je me posais. Et pour les examens, je vais essayer de répartir mon temps entre traduire et étudier. Ça te va, ça? Lol. Voilà la suite.  
  
Ankou : Merci toi! Et regarde! J'ai continué à la traduire!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Changement de camp  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Cela avait été un très longue nuit pour Lucius Malefoy. Il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit dégoûtant qu'était le Chaudron Baveur après une réunion avec Nott. Il était exténué. Et quand il était exténué, il était d'une mauvaise humeur dangereuse. Et quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il voulait tuer tout ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Il sortit du Chaudron Baveur habillé de son seul habit de Moldu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, il entendit des coups de feu tout près.  
  
Même si Lucius était un Sorcier SangPur, il avait très bien été éduqué sur les armes moldues. Il le fallait puisque que beaucoup de Moldus en avait maintenant. Lucius s'était défendu de nombreuses fois avec seulement sa baguette magique quand des Moldus essayaient de se protéger contre les Impardonnables.  
  
Lucius se dépêcha vers la source du bruit. Par l'enfer, il était d'humeur à tuer. Pourquoi ne pas le faire pour satisfaire son besoin sur le gagnant de ce combat d'armes à feu? Le temps qu'il ait rejoint l'allée, il n'y avait plus de tirs.  
  
Et puis quelqu'un le percuta. Moldus dégoûtants. Il poussa le moldu loin de lui.  
  
'Ce garçon m'est familier' pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme souffrait, agrippant son épaule blessée. L'enfant serrait une arme moldue dans sa main. Des cheveux en épis noirs avec des mèches argentées. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.  
  
Attendez une minute. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair?  
  
« Potter! » Sa voix se révélait choquée. Le garçon leva la tête vers lui. Il se figea. Un contact visuel se fit.  
  
Des yeux émeraude le fixaient en retour.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Et merde!' Pensa Harry. Ses doigts étaient maintenant trempés de sang. Son propre sang. Cela s'avérait à être une mauvaise nuit finalement. Et il n'avait même pas sa baguette.  
  
Luttant contre la douleur pour rester debout, Harry affrontait Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était figé de stupéfaction. Puisant un peu de courage, Harry décida de briser le silence.  
  
« Salut Lucius, c'est une rencontre un peu étrange qu'on a là » dit Harry avec sa voix la plus sarcastique possible. Cela sembla briser l'état de surprise de l'aîné Malefoy.  
  
« Stupefix » fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit à baldaquins. Bordé d'un couvre-lit couleur argent. La chambre était spacieuse. Elle était remplie de meubles anciens. La fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière matinale du soleil. Les murs étaient recouverts de vieilles peintures. Elles bougeaient.  
  
Il se trouvait dans une maison de sorciers.  
  
Il se souvint soudainement de la nuit dernière. Il était sûrement dans le manoir des Malfoy.  
  
Harry regarda son épaule. Elle était guérie, sans cicatrices. Harry devait admettre, en prétendus ennemis, peut-être que les Malefoy n'étaient pas si méchants. Ils l'ont guéri et il n'était certainement pas à Azkaban avec ce qu'il avait fait la nuit passée.  
  
Une chose qu'il avait apprise cet été était que si quelqu'un t'aidait, tu lui étais redevable. Une faveur. N'importe quoi. Harry était maintenant endetté au plus vieux Malefoy. Cela ne lui dérangeait pas de régler ce crédit. Il pensa à toutes les habiletés acquises ces derniers mois. Il ne se sentait plus dans le camp de personne maintenant sauf le sien. Le respect qu'il avait de Dumbledore était parti depuis longtemps. Dumbledore l'avait laissé crever avec sa famille.  
  
Foutu salaud manipulateur.  
  
Harry détestait son directeur. L'avis de la lumière*. C'est à pleurer de rire. Harry savait qu'il fallait avoir des changements. Pour lui, aucun orphelin ayant des parents sorciers ne devrait grandir avec des Moldus. Et ils devaient passer au filtre les sorciers et sorcières nés de parents Moldus qui allaient à Poudlard.  
  
Mais Harry n'était pas complètement du côté noir (darkside) non plus. Et bien, au moins pas tout de suite de toute façon. Il ne croyait pas qu'ils devaient poursuivre des gens innocents. Mais, si des gens innocents étaient dans son chemin, dans ce cas là, c'est différent. C'était son droit de se défendre. C'est juste qu'il ne trouvait ça pas trop joyeux de s'introduire dans les maisons des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et de les tuer.  
  
Il se sentait maintenant dans le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Si quelqu'un lui barrait le passage, il en payerait les conséquences. S'ils le blessaient, ils en payeraient les conséquences. Aussi simple que ça.  
  
Il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose comme un Mage Gris?  
  
Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Lucius s'arracha de son livre et remarqua que la formule magique qu'il avait installée avait marchée.  
  
Potter était réveillé.  
  
Il monta lentement les escaliers, se demandant quelle sera la réaction de Potter. Il avait prévenu son Maître Lord Voldemort ainsi que tout le monde de son cercle intime. Ils savaient. Potter avait tué un autre Moldu dans cette bataille d'armes. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert la double vie secrète d'Harry Potter. Son Maître, empressé de questionner Potter, lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ça.  
  
Il entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait Potter et remarqua qu'il était dans un profond raisonnement. Il le contempla pendant un moment et s'éclaircit la gorge. Potter sursauta et le regarda. Intéressant. Potter le fixait sans émotion.  
  
« Que penses-tu de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es embarqué? Demanda-t- il à Potter.  
  
Harry la dévisageait encore. « Je pensais s'il était possible qu'il y ait un Mage Gris» répondit-il. Il vit alors Harry lui sourire sournoisement. « Ou peut-être même un Mage Noir» finit-il.  
  
'Oh maître' pensa-t-il. Serait-il possible? Est-ce que Harry Potter s'est écarter de la lumière?  
  
C'était possible. Harry lui raconta tout. La famine qu'il avait dû subir. Les coups de poings et de pieds quotidiens de son oncle. Enfermé dans un placard la plupart de sa vie. Il lui expliqua comment il détestait les Moldus avec qui il vivait. Comment il détestait Dumbledore de ne lui avoir rien dit et de l'obliger à habiter avec eux. Le respect qu'il avait pour son patron. Le mystérieux M. Vitelli.  
  
'Oui' pensa Lucius. Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ce Potter.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
« Ou est-ce qu'on va? » demanda Harry. Il suivait présentement Lucius Malefoy à travers des couloirs interminables et de nombreux escaliers. Il était assez certain qu'ils étaient en dessous du rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait quelque temps que Lucius n'avait plus parlé. C'était Harry qui avait entretenu la plupart de la conversation.  
  
Lucius s'arrêta brusquement. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit « Mon maître veut te voir. Nous y sommes presque. » Il se retourna et continua son chemin.  
  
« Oh » Harry ne voulait pas vraiment rencontrer Voldemort si tôt.  
  
'Peut-être que je pourrais le rejoindre en tant qu'allié. Je serais encore indépendant. '  
  
Il pouvait déjà voir les gros titres de La Gazette du Sorcier. DEUX MAGES NOIRS CONFIRMÉS. LE MONDE DE LA MAGIE TERRORISÉ. EST-CE QUE LE GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVÉCU POURRA NOUS SAUVER?  
  
Harry ricana.  
  
« Tu sais Harry, j'aurais pensé que lorsque tu serais venu à moi, tu serais terrifié » murmura une voix ressemblant à celle d'un serpent.  
  
Harry sursaute. La voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna. Voldemort se tenait très droit dans toute sa gloire.  
  
« Lord Voldemort » répondit Harry avec politesse en se courbant. Au fond de lui-même, il avec un grand respect pour Voldemort. Lorsqu'il se releva, Voldemort le fixait de ses yeux calculateurs de serpent.  
  
« Tu me surprends, Potter. Peut-être que tu aimerais te joindre à moi? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.  
  
Il voulait incliner cette offre. Il ne serait pas un simple mangemort. D'un ton monotone, il répondit :  
  
« Non »  
  
Cela dérangea Lord Voldemort. Il pouvait le voir. L'expression de l'homme serpent était froide et renfrognée.  
  
« Est-ce une plaisanterie que tu me fais là, Potter? » Il cherchait sa baguette magique.  
  
« Je ne veux pas me joindre à vous en tant que mangemort, peut-être en tant qu'allié? » Il ajouta rapidement « Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je fais ce que je veux. » Harry pouvait deviner que Lord Voldemort pesait le pour et le contre. « Nous reposerons l'un sur l'autre si un de nous deux a besoin d'aide. Ensemble, nous pouvons détruire Dumbledore et la lumière. » Harry voyait déjà leurs visages. Dumbledore. Les Weasley, Hermione et les autres Griffondor.  
  
Harry ricana. Sur un ton engageant et sarcastique, il finit « En plus, le monde magique ne serait-il pas plus terrifié si il n'y aurait plus un Mage Noir courant en liberté? Mais deux Mages Noirs.  
  
' Oui je le tiens. J'ai réussi à faire réfléchir Voldemort, ' pensa Harry.  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Du Calme dans le Londres Moldu  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE, IL A DISPARU? » Jamie Hart raccrocha le téléphone brutalement. Jamie hart, alias Julie O'Connor, réceptionniste travaillant dans l'édifice appartenant à Vimo Vitelli. Bien sûr, Jamie n'était pas vraiment une réceptionniste. Mais juste un petit nombre de personnes le savait. Jamie était en réalité une policière depuis six ans. Et elle avait travaillé secrètement depuis un peu plus qu'un an pour détruire le plus mystérieux seigneur du crime dans tout le pays. Elle n'était pas la seule à travailler incognito. Mais lui s'était fait tirer et était mort la nuit dernière. Et celui qui était responsable de ça avait disparu à première vue.  
  
Personne ne savait d'où venait Vino Vitelli. Son passé était inconnu. Ce qu'ils savaient principalement était qu'il est arrivé à Londres à l'âge de 17 ans en 1958. Aujourd'hui, il était l'un des hommes d'affaire le plus riche de Londres. Ils ne pouvaient pas le prouver, mais ils savaient qu'il était le plus puissant seigneur du crime du Royaume-Uni.  
  
Et elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était l'homme le plus mystérieux de Londres.  
  
C'était avant qu'elle rencontre Harry Potter.  
  
Tout le monde qui travaillait sur cette affaire avait essayé de trouver le plus possible d'informations sur Harry Potter. Et plus ils en rassemblaient, plus ils se questionnaient. D'après les dossiers, il vivait avec sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Lorsque les agents secrets ont cherché à découvrir plus de renseignements d'eux, ils ont fait comme s'ils n'avaient pas de neveu nommé Harry Potter. Ils ont alors questionné les voisins, qui se sont exclamés que le garçon allait à St-Brutus pour les délinquants.  
  
« Cette place n'existe même pas »  
  
Massant ses tempes, elle regarda sur le dessus des dossiers de l'affaire. Un portrait d'Harry Potter y reposait. L'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude. Des yeux remplis de douleur mais aussi des yeux froids et calculateurs la fixaient.  
  
Jamie soupira. Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Elle savait que son partenaire avait été assassiné. Un tir calculé qui avait été mortel. D'après ses sources, c'était soit Harry Potter ou Frank Scoli qui avait tiré.  
  
Un Tir Calculé. Et elle avait un pressentiment que c'était Harry Potter.  
  
Elle regarda la photo une autre fois. Encore ces yeux calculateurs et pleins de douleur qui la fixaient. Elle frissonna. Cela ne faisait aucun sens.  
  
Elle ferma ses yeux, les massant maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais crû que le surnaturel existait.  
  
Elle savait que Harry Potter avait été touché. Quelqu'un l'avait vu saigner. Quelqu'un l'avait aussi vu courir et percuter un grand homme blond platine. Il avait vu l'homme pointer quelque chose sur un Harry sanglant. Il l'avait vu entouré d'une lumière blanche.  
  
Et après, Harry Potter et l'homme blond platine ont disparu.  
  
Comme par magie.  
  
Elle ouvrit ses yeux et les referma tout de suite.  
  
« Surnaturel » marmonna-t-elle. Et elle tomba endormie.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter sourit. Il était sur le bon chemin. Voldemort se tenait à côté de lui.  
  
Harry regarda le ciel. Deux symboles se dessinaient sur un fond bleu. Le symbole de Voldemort, un Crâne Vert avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Celui de Harry Potter était un dragon crachant du feu avec un éclair argenté au milieu du corps de la créature. Il rit à la vue de tous.  
  
Parce que c'était la première fois dans toute l'histoire. Il n'y avait plus juste un Mage Noir à la fois.  
  
Il y avait Deux Mages Noirs maintenant.  
  
Et ils étaient alliés.  
  
Oui, le monde des sorciers ne sera plus jamais le même dorénavant.  
  
Le sourire d'Harry Potter s'agrandit encore plus.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merci encore pour les reviews. J'accepte les flames. Je vais traduire le chapitre trois dans quelques jours sûrement. Ce sera un mixe des mondes sorciers et moldus. Il sera plus long et couvrira beaucoup de détails pour les deux semaines qui restent de l'été d'Harry.  
  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que moi je l'ai adoré. J'ai bien rit quand Lucius lança le Stupéfix à Harry! Pas vous? Et je voulais juste vous dire que je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous. Je traduis et je lis. Je ne connais pas la suite de l'histoire. Comme ça, ça m'encourage à traduire plus vite! Une autre petite chose. Il y a des expressions en anglais qui se traduisent mal en français. Par exemple les Mages Noirs et les Mages Gris sont en anglais Dark Lord et Gray Lord. Merci de votre compréhension face à ce problème. Bon et bien je vous laisse et à la prochaine! 


	3. Changing Sides 3

Salut tout le monde! Ça va? Moi super bien! Et vous savez pourquoi? Et bien regardez donc toutes ces reviews! N'est-ce pas magnifique? C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait ^^ ! Bon je crois que j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que je vous adore tous (même ceux qui ne veulent pas écrire des reviews, mais juste un tout petit peu moins) et que si vous continuez à écrire autant de reviews, ça m'encourage à traduire plus vite! Et dernière petite chose : Merci beaucoup à LadySonics, l'auteure de cette fic.  
  
Chen : ^^ Merci! Oui, moi aussi j'espère que l'auteur va continuer, sinon je serais très triste. J'aime tellement ça traduire!  
  
Khellar : Je te remercie beaucoup! Et j'adore ce mot, irréprochable!  
  
Galaad : C'est vrai, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Tu as parfaitement raison. On devrait mettre sur pied une organisation contre Dumbledore, toi et moi! Et j'aime ton nom, Galaad. C'est un des chevaliers de la table ronde, non?  
  
Vaness : Oui, moi aussi. J'ai vraiment en horreur ces fics qui n'ont pas rapport du tout avec une histoire incohérente. Et merci!  
  
Célina : Merci beaucoup! Et savais-tu que la patience est une vertu?  
  
Mara Jade : Ça c'est un beau compliment! Je suis toute contente! Et pourquoi tu dis que l'histoire est finie?  
  
Saael' : Salut! dsl pour le petit problème de reviewage! Mais c'est fini. T'inquiète pas. J'ai remarqué que tu étais une revieweuse pro, je te vois souvent écrire de longs messages à tous les auteurs! C'est gentil, ça. Ça les encourage bôcoup. Et désolée pour la faute, mais j'y suis pour rien!. Tu sais, cela fait au moins 5 ans que j'ai ce clavier, et je n'ai jamais trouvé comment mettre l'accent grave sur le u! Et mici quand même!  
  
Andadrielle : Tu trouve que Harry fait peur? Cool! Et moi aussi j'avais hâte de traduire la fic pour enfin lire la suite! Merci pour tes ti bonhommes sourire!  
  
Auclerc : Merci beaucoup et la voilà, la suite!  
  
Cedokun : Il a fallu que je m'y prenne à plusieurs fois pour écrire ton nom correctement! C'est vrai que ce sujet n'est pas souvent abordé. Ça doit être pour ça que c'est une si bonne histoire! Merci!  
  
Mystikal : Oui, n'est-ce pas? Moi aussi j'adore Harry comme ça! Et bonne lecture!  
  
Nono : Wo! Tu me gâtes beaucoup, toi! Merci pour tes super beaux compliments et inquiètes-toi pas, j'ai dit à l'auteure au moins cinquante fois que sa fic est super bonne.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Changement de camp  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Au château de Poudlard  
  
Albus Dumbledore était un homme très respecté. En 1938, il a vaincu par lui- même le Mage Noir Grindewald. Et les cinquante dernières années ont vu gouverner le plus excellent des directeurs de Poudlard jamais connu. Il avait été élevé sur les valeurs de la bonté et de la vertu. Amené à croire que toutes les personnes possédant de la magie en eux-même avaient droit à une éducation magique.  
  
Il était le fondateur d'une organisation secrète, l'Ordre du Phénix. Un ordre qui regroupait les meilleurs sorciers combattant pour la lumière et la bonté de cette lumière magique.  
  
Ce n'était pas souvent que ses années vécues lui pesaient. Son âge. Il était un sorcier très puissant. Et sa magie l'avait toujours fait senti jeune.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui était un de ces jours ou* il le ressentait vraiment. Son âge.  
  
Et il n'était pas le seul.  
  
Parce qu'il fixait, choqué, au gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
L'ÈRE DE LA TERREUR : UN DEUXIÈME MAGE NOIR DÉCOUVERT  
  
En dessous du titre figurait une photo proclamant deux symboles noirs dans le ciel. Côte à côte. Il reconnut le premier comme étant celui de Voldemort. Le deuxième était formé d'un dragon crachant du feu, coupé en son milieu par un éclair. Mais le pire était qu'ils se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il savait qu'ils étaient des alliés.  
  
Albus ne pouvait pas le croire. Jamais dans l'histoire on avait parlé de deux Mages Noirs différents en même temps. Et ce qu'il y avait d'horrible, c'était que personne ne savait qui était le second Mage Noir. Ils ne pouvaient pas figurer qui était celui-là.  
  
Est-ce que Lord Voldemort avait un fils secret que personne ne connaissait?  
  
'Dieu merci, Harry Potter se trouve en sûreté' pensa-t-il. Albus s'était senti mal de l'avoir laissé avec sa famille pour l'été. Il savait qu'Harry avait eu des séquelles de l'année dernière et qu'il avait besoin de l'entourage de ses amis. Mais c'était pour son bien. Le meilleur endroit qu'Harry pouvait être maintenant était avec sa famille. Il se souvint de la lettre que le jeune élève lui avait postée au début des vacances. Une supplication de l'envoyer chez Ron Weasley et sa famille pour l'été complet. Mais il croyait être au courant que cette imploration cachait l'envie qu'il avait de rester avec ses amis. James avait été pareil aussi. Harry ressemblait décidément de plus en plus à son père.  
  
Albus soupira. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer cette nouvelle peur à Harry. Il n'était même pas sûr s'il devait lui dire. Il savait que Harry se sentait coupable de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une nouvelle charge sur les épaules de ce pauvre garçon.  
  
Il avait fait sûr de la sécurité d'Harry dans la maison de sa famille. Lorsque Harry le découvrira, il le remerciera certainement.  
  
Il n'avait jamais eu si tort de toute sa vie. Et évidemment, il ne le savait pas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il devenait agacé.  
  
Harry Potter avait développé ce qui semblait être pour lui une routine normale depuis un mois. Il mangeait à la limite de la table. Les Dursleys de l'autre côté. Le plus loin possible. Mais il s'en foutait complètement. Le moins de temps qu'il passait avec sa dégoûtante famille affreuse était le meilleur. Au moins, son plan pour l'été avait fonctionné jusqu'ici. Il adorait la peur qu'ils ressentaient face à lui.  
  
Mais était-il nécessaire qu'ils le fixent à ce point lorsqu'ils murmuraient entre eux?  
  
'C'est assez. Je n'en peux plus'. Il repoussa son assiette et se leva.  
  
« ARRÊTEZ! » cria-t-il. 'Et merde!' Il ne pouvait pas les tuer. Et bien, pas tout de suite. Il fallait encore qu'il acte comme un foutu Gryffy (Gryffondork en anglais) quand il retournera à Poudlard. Encore trois bonnes années avant de pouvoir les tuer. « Je sors. Je serai de retour demain. » Il se retourna et les quitta sans attendre une réponse.  
  
En plus, il devait rendre quelques livres sur la magie noire aux Malefoy. Il se rendit rapidement à sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour M. Vitelli, Vernon lui avait redonné la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Mais elle était encore dépouillée. Un lit, une garde-robe et un bureau. Il prit les livres et sa montre moldue, puis descendit les marches. La montre était en réalité un portauloin que lui avait créé Lucius. Elle avait été conçue pour qu'il se rende directement au Manoir Malefoy. Mais Harry devait d'abord passer l'écran de protection dont était sertie la maison Dursley. Cela ne serait pas joyeux si Dumbledore le surprenait à utiliser l'objet dans la maison. Il ne voulait pas paraître suspect.  
  
Harry tenait à garder son statut de Mage Noir secret. Voldemort avait approuvé. C'était mieux d'attendre qu'il ait atteint son plein pouvoir. C'était prouvé que lors des trois dernières années d'étude, tu commençais vraiment à sentir la vraie magie.  
  
Il se demanda comment réagiraient Drago et les autres Serpentards s'ils savaient?  
  
Harry souria.  
  
À environ un pâté de maisons après, il activa le portauloin et disparu sans remarquer l'ombre qui l'espionnait.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry arriva à l'extérieur du Manoir. Drago Malefoy profitait de la chaude température de l'été avec un petit party entre amis. Grégory, Vincent, Pansy, Blaise et une Serpentard de sixième année, Alesstair Nott. Tous disputaient un match de Quidditch trois contre trois. Un petit feu de joie de cinq mètres de haut était placé au milieu de la cour arrière spacieuse. L'air donnait l'impression d'être vivante avec les craquements du feu et la fumée qui s'en échappait.  
  
Cela semblait être une partie normale des Garçons contre les Filles.  
  
Mais c'était des Serpentards. Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas une partie normale.  
  
Chacune des deux équipes cherchait frénétiquement à faire traverser le souafle dans le cerceau. À chaque fois qu'une personne, fille ou garçon, marquait un but, le sexe opposé devait se départir d'une pièce de leurs vêtements et la jeter au feu.  
  
Les parties n'avaient jamais duré longtemps avant que les sacs de couchages se trouvent un usage.  
  
Et c'est pour cette raison que Drago prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'un certain Harry Potter les regardait.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel de merde! » marmonna-t-il. Un Drago à moitié nu fut choqué puis confus à la vue d'un Harry Potter souriant et les regardant. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas à Potter. Celui-là était vêtu de shorts tannés qui coupaient aux genoux et d'une chemise à manches courtes vert jade ouverte qui descendait lâchement jusqu'à ses shorts. La peau découverte exhibait les muscles de son torse et son corps bronzé. Il portait des sandales pour aller avec le look. Ses cheveux en épis étaient agrémentés de mèches argentées et une boucle d'oreille en forme de dragon vert pendait à son oreille gauche.  
  
Il remarqua que tout le monde fixait Harry maintenant. Les filles montraient ouvertement que la vue du nouveau venu leur faisait de l'effet.  
  
Personne d'autre que lui ne savait que c'était Potter. Mais Drago, en bon ennemi, le connaissait très bien. Et il détestait l'idée que Potter recevait toute l'attention des filles.  
  
Sur son Nimbus 2002, il vola vers le sol en mode ''bataille''.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter prenait plaisir de la vue qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer encore la partie qu'ils jouaient. Inconsciemment, il défit les boutons de sa chemise en raison de la chaleur.  
  
Les garçons marquèrent un autre but. Toutes les filles soupirèrent mais firent un sourire provocant. Ils descendirent tous aux côtés du feu de joie. Il vit Blaise Zabini prendre l'initiative et arracher sa robe argentée, révélant ainsi un string de la même couleur.  
  
'Putain, elle est sexy'. Le c?ur de Harry s'accéléra à cette vue. Blaise avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus brillaient à la lumière du feu.  
  
Les autres filles n'étaient pas mal non plus. Pansy Parkinson, une jolie fille blonde, ne portait qu'une camisole vert foncé et des dessous argentés. L'autre, Nott, ou quelque chose comme ça, avait encore sa robe, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous.  
  
Mais c'est Blaise que Harry regardait le plus.  
  
C'est ce qu'il sa passait lorsqu'une cloche l'informant d'un danger résonna dans sa tête. Un sens qu'il avait développé tout l'été dans les missions de M.Vitelli. Il sortit lentement sa baguette. Voldemort lui avait donné une baguette identique à la sienne qui était intraquable pour le Ministère de la Magie.  
  
Les yeux de Harry Potter se rétrécirent. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était donc Drago Malefoy. Il était temps de mettre sa nouvelle connaissance de la Magie Noire au test. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent facilement à sa baguette. Juste un peu plus près.  
  
« DOLORIS »  
  
Drago cria et commença à se convulser de douleur. Il tomba de son balai et fit une chute de trois mètres et atterrit brutalement.  
  
Harry le libéra du sort immédiatement après que son ennemi toucha le sol. Drago se tut aussitôt. Il respirait bruyamment, la sueur suintant de son visage, le poignardant de son regard mauvais. Il sembla se souvenir du sort qu'il lui avait lancé et son visage se déforma de stupeur.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
«Je suis désolé Drago » dit-il. Il ajouta sincèrement « Je ne faisais que me défendre. Je voulais être sûr que tu me verrais. » Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Drago. D'habitude, le nom formel de son ennemi n'était que Malefoy. Les autres Serpentards se contentaient de rester groupés ensembles, survolant de près le sol sur leurs balais. Ils le regardaient, un air de confusion se dessinant sur leurs visages.  
  
Harry le rejoignit et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Drago ne la prit pas. Il était incapable de parler pour le moment. Lorsqu'il reprit finalement le contrôle de la parole et fut un peu moins bouleversé, il répondit :  
  
« Potter? » La voix de Drago était tout juste capable de faire sortir le mot de sa bouche. Les yeux des autres Serpentards se rétrécirent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qui il était vraiment.  
  
« Potter? » dit-Drago une fois qu'il contrôla mieux sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Ma propriété? »  
  
En réponse à sa question, Harry prit sa baguette, la pointa vers le ciel et fit une version réduite de son nouveau symbole de Mage Noir.  
  
Le Dragon Cracheur de Feu avec l'Éclair Argenté au milieu se matérialisa sous leurs yeux et qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir.  
  
Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent et sa bouche tomba. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle semblèrent perdre l'usage du vol et tombèrent de leurs balais. Pansy Parkinson, elle, croyant être près du sol, enjamba son balai et chuta. Elle ne sut même pas qu'elle ne volait plus et fixait le symbole. Nott eut la même réaction que Drago mais arriva à rester sur son balai. Blaise Zabini partageait son regard entre le symbole et Harry lui-même.  
  
Harry dit alors sarcastiquement :  
  
« Oh, est-ce que cela répond à ta question ou dois-tu savoir que je suis là pour une réunion avec Voldemort? »  
  
Et si leurs yeux purent être plus grands . . .  
  
Ils le furent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* : dsl, je n'ai pas d'accent pour mettre sur le u du ou.  
  
Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé. Lady Sonics est rendue à sept chapitres et j'espère qu'elle continuera. Parce que sinon, il n'en reste que quatre (. Mais c'est pas grave, cela ne va pas diminuer la qualité de la fic! Je vais sûrement traduire la prochain chapitre rapidement, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire parce que quelqu'un m'a si gentiment refilé un virus et que ça donne que la seule page internet que je peux visiter, c'est ff.net. Ya des fois que le hasard tombe bien . . .  
  
Bon je vous laisse! Gros bisous à tous!  
  
Inès 


	4. Changing Sides 4

Salut à tous! Me revoilà! Et bonne nouvelle! Je n'ai plus de virus! Mais j'ai tout perdu :( . Po grave, faut être optimiste; j'ai maintenant un ordi plus performant. Bon je vais arrêter de parler, et je vais commencer à traduire! Et petit changement du rating : il est encore PG-13 mais avec un tout petit R. La scène n'est pas très explicite mais ça reste quand même quelque chose pour les grands! ^^. Merci!  
  
Andadrielle : Oh! Plein plein de ti-bonhommes! Tu a tout compris, le résumé est très bien, lol! Moi aussi j'avais hâte de lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire  
  
Ankou : *_*, nan, je veux pas que Harry tue Ron, mais Dumbledore, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec, de préférence le torturer beaucoup et de le tuer. . . disons, quatre ans après? Merci, de me reviewer à chaque chapitre, c'est très gentil de ta part.  
  
Chen : Oui!!!!!!! Moi aussi je l'aime bôcoup Harry, mais juste quand il est méchant! ^^ J'ai envoyé un mail à LadySonics, mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu, sûrement qu'elle le fera bientôt. Si elle ne continue pas, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, je n'ai pas son grand talent d'imagination.  
  
Majandrasly : Pour vrai? Hi hi! Ben cé pas grave, on va faire semblant que c'est une fille. Exemple : Blaise, tu dis? Ben cé une fille. . .Quoi, un garçon? Qui ça? (fière de moi-même)  
  
Mystikal : Ha! Les hommes! Ça ne pense qu'à une chose. ( Mais, heu, t'es bien un gars, non?)  
  
Mara Jade : Merci! Oui, il ne peut pas être plus obscure que ça, et bien peut-être un tout petit peu, lol! Oui, et je te préviens, c'est MON Drago à moi! Ha, je comprend, là. Non elle n'est pas finie et elle est encore en cours d'écriture, il y a donc un risque de ne pas pouvoir finir de la lire.  
  
Suppu : Tu trouve ça drôle? Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi? Je suis curieuse de savoir. Et merci pour ta review.  
  
Saael : Tu es malade? Pov toi, j'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant. Mais oui, tu est connue, en tout cas par moi lol. Merci de me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon! Bonne nouvelle! J'ai trouvé un truc pour le lu avec un accent! Je fait copier coller sur ton u que tu as fait dans ton autre review! Pas pire, hein! Miam, un Drago nu! Ça ne me fait pas que donner des ailes, j'ai l'impression d'être sur une fusée lol! Et oui, oui je suis une traductrice, une fille à part de ça! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je les adore!  
  
Galaad : Le LCADCSTBPEH, tu dis? Ça me va parfaitement! Mais j'espère que je vais réussir à l'apprendre par c?ur! Oui, je suis de ton avis, ça doit être absolument sa réaction!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour garder un secret?' pensa Harry.  
  
Harry Potter se sentait bien au fond de lui même. Au début de l'été, il avait mis de côté ses priorités. Il avait compris qu'il ne supporterait plus les conneries de Dumbledore ou personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne vivrait plus sa vie dans la peur, il avait saisi que le camp de la lumière n'était pas celui dans lequel il devait aller. Si le camp de la lumière était si foutu bonne, alors pourquoi gardaient-ils leur sorcier le plus puissant en prison chez les Dursleys?  
  
Il ne se trahissait pas en essayant de s'échapper de cette torture abusive. Cela lui a pris 15 ans, mais il avait réussi. Ça avait pris 15 ans à Voldemort aussi.  
  
C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient alliés.  
  
De tous les Mages Noirs de l'histoire des sorciers, ils étaient les seuls à être à moitié moldu. Ils comprenaient tous les deux comment c'était de grandir en compagnie de moldus. La douleur de vivre avec des personnes qui pensaient que tu étais un monstre en-dessous de l'espèce humaine.  
  
'Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, nous avons des sentiments aussi.'  
  
Tout ce que voulait Harry était du changement. Un monde où la magie n'était pas juste blanche ou noire.  
  
Mais grise. Il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre la magie blanche et noire. Bien sûr, la magie noire était plus puissante. Mais c'était selon les pouvoirs du sorcier et non la magie elle-même. Il voulait expérimenter l'amour, le bonheur et la sécurité. Aussi bien que le pouvoir, le désir et le respect.  
  
Et changer de camp était sa seule sortie de secours.  
  
Si Dumbledore lui avait montré du respect, il ne serait plus chez les Dursleys depuis le début de l'été. Ron aurait demandé de rester avec lui, surtout après toutes les fois qu'ils l'avaient sauvé dans le passé. Les barreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre n'étaient-ils pas un signe de son statut de prisonnier? Et Hermione ne comprenait pas. Après tout elle était l'une d'entre eux. Une fille née et élevée comme une Moldue à qui on a appris des petits tours de magie. Harry n'en pouvait plus de son attitude hautaine et de Je-Sais-Tout. Les Moldus ne devraient pas se sentir meilleurs qu'un vrai sorcier.  
  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû être un Serpentard depuis le début. Le chapeau l'avait vu. Alors pourquoi avait-il maintenu le contraire? Parce qu'il avait été induit en erreur sur le monde magique lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hagrid le Premier Jour, faisant des allusions sur ceci et sur cela et sur comment grand le sorcier Dumbledore était, jusqu'au moment où on l'avait abandonné à la station de King Cross. Hagrid avait probablement attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les Weasley arriver avant de disparaître, sachant que le premier contact qu'il aurait serait des amoureux de Moldus et de la lumière.  
  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf?  
  
Mais maintenant il ne l'était plus et l'avait prouvé. Il était l'allié de Voldemort. Il s'est désigné lui-même Mage Noir. Cependant, il croyait encore au pouvoir de la magie grise.  
  
Oui, oui. Gris.  
  
Un mélange de Noir et de Blanc.  
  
Harry regarda ses compagnons de Poudlard. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Parce que Harry avait dit le mot R, comme dans réunion, et Voldemort dans la même phrase. Derrière eux, le feu de joie se dressait à distance. Il était encore très en vie et plein d'énergie. Des crépitements ronronnaient doucement et des étincelles volaient dans le ciel, essayant d'être libres. Il adorait le feu. C'était le symbole de la liberté et de la passion. C'était l'une des raisons du choix de son symbole. Quel autre animal, excepté le Phénix, était fait de feu - mais qui ne voulait pas être contrôlé et imprévisible? Le Dragon. Le Phénix, avec son pouvoir de guérir, choisissait des sorciers comme Dumbledore pour s'unir avec. Il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas s'associer avec ces créatures.  
  
Il considéra leurs vêtements plus ou moins présents. Si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leurs nuit chaudes, il se demandait ce qui arrivait les nuits froides dans les dortoirs des Serpentards.  
  
En ayant cette pensée, il désira vraiment être un Serpentard.  
  
Attirant son attention sur son public composé de six personnes, il vit leur état de choc. Respiraient-ils encore au moins?  
  
« Drago? » Aucune réponse ne vint.  
  
Il soupira. Pointant sa baguette, il enleva le symbole du ciel. Cela semblait les faire revenir à la réalité.  
  
« Bon sang, est-ce que je rêve? » entendit-il marmonner Drago.  
  
« Non » dit simplement Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi nous? » demanda Blaise. Elle était maintenant aussi en contrôle d'elle-même que Drago. Elle ne montrait aucune peur et regardait Harry directement. Elle descendit de son balai. Blaise était maintenant à un mètre de lui.  
  
Harry pensa qu'elle était tellement belle. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux soudainement? Elle mesurait 5 pieds 8 pouces, à peu près 4 pouces de moins que lui. Son parfum lui rappelait l'odeur du lilas au printemps. « Et bien, nous somme dans le même camp, bien sûr » Il lui sourit de son sourire Potteresque le plus charmant.  
  
Drago roula des yeux. 'C'est tellement Potter de tout perdre devant une fille' pensa-t-il. Il remarqua alors les livres de magie noire aux pieds d'Harry. 'Merde, il est vraiment sérieux.'  
  
Les autres Serpentards ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils venaient de voir Harry Potter-le Mage Noir- flirter avec l'un d'eux.  
  
Blaise savait lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait des avances. Normalement, elle aurait ri à la vue d'un Griffondor la flirtant. Mais après que Potter s'était annoncé si grandement comme étant le mystérieux Mage Noir dont son père parlait depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait aussi nerveuse qu'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il la faisait sentir comme ça. Blaise était active sexuellement depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard. C'était un peu jeune, mais elle n'était pas une salope. Elle avait grandi seule avec seulement son père et son frère et avait un besoin maladif de se faire aimer. Les cinq autres Serpentards se sentaient exactement comme elle. Il se connaissaient tous intimement parce qu'ils étaient les enfants du cercle intime de Voldemort.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans une banlieue moldue . . .  
  
Jamie Hart soupira. Quatre des cinq hommes dans la pièce parlaient sur un ton très alarmé. Elle, bien sûr, étant la seule femme présente, était tranquille. Un autre policier,David Peterson, ne parlait pas non plus. C'était un excellent policier et son travail consistait de traquer et faire arrêter la distribution de toutes les drogues illégales du coin. C'étaient les seuls dans la pièce qui savait que Harry Potter n'était pas normal. Peterson était celui qui avait assisté à la disparition de Harry et de l'homme mystérieux deux nuits auparavant.  
  
Il y avait eu une autre apparition d'Harry Potter -un Harry Potter complètement guéri- plus tôt cet après-midi. Quelqu'un qui ne montrait aucun signe d'une blessure d'arme à feu n'était pas normal. Une autre question à se poser sur l'énigmatique Harry Potter.  
  
Aucun des deux ne voulait révéler l'information aux chefs de police. Ça ne valait pas six mois dans un asile et une réputation souillée. Jamie bloquait toutes les conversations qui se déroulaient dans la pièce en pensant aux événements paranormaux d'Harry Potter.  
  
« Officier Hart? »  
  
Elle releva la tête en attendant son nom. Ils la fixaient tous. Quelques- uns avec un regard de pitié. 'Et merde, je ne portais pas attention.'  
  
« Oui, Chef? » répondit-elle.  
  
Le Chef Winston soupira. 'Elle pensait sûrement encore à son partenaire assassiné' pensa-t-il.  
  
« Nous voulons que tu te rapproche d'Harry Potter. »  
  
« QUOI?! » cria Jamie. Tout le monde se trouvant dans la pièce tressaillit en entendant la voix aiguë. Peterson la regarda de ses larges yeux tristes. 'Ok, j'ai besoin de me calmer' pensa-t-elle. Elle compta lentement jusqu'à dix en prenant de grandes respirations. Elle parla finalement.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas? » demanda-t-elle. Regardant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, elle remarqua que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa peau. Elle les enleva, souhaitant que personne ne l'avait remarqué.  
  
Le Chef Winston la regarda avec inquiétude.  
  
« Nous avons un autre choix. Vino Vitelli semble faire confiance à ce garçon de 15 ans. » Il ne voulait pas le dire mais il n'avait pas le choix. « Tu est une femme assez. . . heu attirante. C'est la seule manière de re rapprocher de Vino Vitelli. » répondit-il.  
  
Le Chef Winston ferma lentement ses yeux, attendant une réponse. Après de longues secondes, il les réouvrit. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une Jamie avec de yeux immenses le fixant, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
'Oh mon dieu. . . Oh mon dieu. . . Oh mon dieu . . . ' était tout ce qu'elle était capable de penser encore et encore.  
  
Elle souhaitait maintenant ne plus être dans cette affaire.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Manoir des Malefoy. Chambre de Draco  
  
Six Serpentards et un Griffondor étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Drago. Non, ils ne faisaient rien ayant rapport avec le sexe. Et bien, pas tout de suite de toute façon. Ils avaient surtout parlé ensemble et créé des liens. Harry se sentait maintenant plus à l'aise avec eux en seulement quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toutes les années qu'il avait passé avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Plus tôt, il avait parlé à l'Aîné, ou Lucius Malefoy, lorsqu'il avait retourné les livres. Il allait rencontrer Voldemort plus tard pour parler de quelque chose définie comme étant une surprise. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être.  
  
Harry sentit quelque chose lui effleurer légèrement les côtes. Il leva les yeux et vit Blaise lui sourire doucement. « Ho » murmura-t-il. Il se sentait contrarié de s'être fait déranger de ses pensées.  
  
Drago leva un sourcil. « Heu, nous nous demandons juste ce qu'il faudra faire une fois rendus à Poudlard » dit-il.  
  
Blaise se pencha et chuchota dans ses oreilles. « J'aimerais bien t'adopter Harry, nous le voulons tous » Elle le dit assez fort pour que toute la chambre l'entende.  
  
Harry sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il surprit son c?ur à battre plus vite. Il s'inclina vers elle légèrement et murmura « c'est moi qui aimerais t'adopter ». Blaise lécha ses lèvres d'excitement. Elle ronronnait presque entre les bras de Harry.  
  
Harry sourit sensuellement et l'embrassa délicatement. Ses doigts caressaient ses magnifiques cheveux noirs -toujours aussi doux-. Il approfondit son baiser. Elle gémit doucement. Même dans l'air chaud de l'été, sa peau s'hérissait à son toucher.  
  
'Oui' pensa Harry. Se détachant du baiser, il murmura encore « Tu est tellement belle. . . tellement parfaite. »  
  
Ils respiraient tous les deux fortement maintenant qu'ils se caressaient l'un l'autre- l'un dans l'autre- sur le lit. Harry se sentait comme s'il appartenait à Blaise. Sa peau était chaude et lui donnait des frissons en même temps. 'Oui. . . Ils s'appartenaient maintenant.' Harry ferma ses yeux.  
  
Sur l'autre côté du lit, Pansy, Alesstair et Drago étaient dans leur propre petit paradis. Vincent et Grégory, sur le sol, s'appuyaient tous les deux sur le lit, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.  
  
Oui, c'était la loyauté des Serpentards. Avant, il y avait six enfants s'entourant de leurs bras. Six enfants nés du cercle intime de Voldemort.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant sept.  
  
Le sept chanceux.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
En-dessous, dans un repaire secret. . .  
  
Le plus grand rêve de toute la vie de Lord Voldemort était d'être en parfait contrôle de tout. Après beaucoup d'années à être un homme sans corps, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Il savait que c'était son destin.  
  
C'était son destin de changer le monde magique. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tout les deux, lui et Harry Potter, étaient comme des âmes s?urs. Ils partageaient le même noyau de leur baguette, la même douleur, la même vue et la même haine pour Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Ils se sont inscrits dans l'histoire deux nuits passées lorsqu'ils ont fait savoir qu'il y avait deux Mages Noirs. C'était amusant de savoir que personne en dehors du cercle intime et de ses enfants ne connaissait le deuxième Mage Noir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore et le camp de la lumière pensaient encore que Harry Potter étaient leur sauveur. Tout le monde avait confiance en Harry.  
  
À ce moment, Lucius Malefoy arriva avec la potion. L'aîné Malefoy se courba profondément « Elle est finie et la voilà » dit-il.  
  
Une potion qui redonnera à Lord Voldemort son corps de 16 ans, exactement lorsqu'il était Tom Riddle.  
  
C'était meilleur que son plan original. Parce qu'il ressemblera à son plus jeune lui-même. La Lumière proclamera qu'il avait probablement un fils secret au lieu de suspecter Harry comme étant le deuxième Mage Noir.  
  
'Oui, Albus Dumbledore a toujours été un vieux fou aveugle.'  
  
Un peu plus tard, une silhouette entra dans la pièce. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre. Même si l'autre personne était un sorcier entraîné. Il était comme eux. Un Sang Mélangé évité et craint du monde Moldu. La silhouette marcha vers la lumière.  
  
« Ah! La surprise de Harry est arrivée! » s'écria Voldemort.  
  
Dans la lumière, se tenait Vino Vitelli, le plus grand patron du crime du Royaume-Uni.  
  
Lord Voldemort sourit méchamment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un autre petit chapitre de terminé! Je vais me renseigner pour voir si LadySonics continuera sa fic. Bon et bien je vous laisse parce qu'il est 11h du soir et j'ai de l'école demain! Merci pour les reviews! 


	5. Changing Sides 5

Salut! J'ai pas été trop longue j'espère? Désolée pour la longue attente mais si vous saviez le travail que mes professeurs me donnent! En-tout-cas, je vais arrêter de parler de ma vie ennuyeuse à mourir et commencer à traduire, ce qui n'est pas ennuyeux du tout. . . ;)  
  
En passant, j'ai reçu un mail de LadySonics. Voilà ce qu'elle a écrit : "I'm not sure on how many chapters yet. After Chapter Six I'm winging it except I do know the ending." Ce qui veut dire, pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais : ''Je ne suis pas sûre combien de chapitre il me reste à écrire. Je vais survolé l'histoire après le chapitre six, mais je sais comment elle va se terminer.'' Alors, voilà, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Bon les reviews maintenant :  
  
Chen : C'est confirmé, elle va continuer, mais elle prend un peu de recul, pendant un temps indéterminé. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!  
  
Amy : Merci Amy! Tu me gâtes vraiment beaucoup là! Tu est super gentille ^^. Ça fait plaisir des reviews comme ça!  
  
Galaad : Oui! Vive le LCADCSTBPEH! Vive le massacre de Dumbledore! Mais je vais te donner un indice : Dumby ne se fait pas tuer dans ce chapitre, mais un autre emmerdeur va se faire assassiné par notre beau binoclard. ;)  
  
Saael : Ha! Tu est devenue ma revieweuse préférée *regarde mes autre revieweurs adorés et dit « ben non! J'vous aime bôcoup vous aussi! »* bon, ok, j'ai plein de choses à te dire et la plus pressante est : JE T'ADORE MOI AUSSI!!!! ^^ Moi aussi je raffole des slashs! Merci d'être heureuse pour mon ordi! Moi aussi je suis contente pour lui! Il a même eu droit à un gâto! *fière* bonne chance dans toutes tes multiples tâches. . .  
  
Mystikal : Que de questions! Tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre parce que tout est expliqué plus clairement, mais Sang-Mêlé évité veut dire que les gens le rejetaient car ils le considéraient comme un être à part. En espèrant t'avoir un peu plus éclairé. . . je te souhaite bonne lecture! Et, oh! Je suis soulagée que tu es un mec, j'aurais été profondément gênée. Non mais t'imagine?? ^^  
  
Nono : Merci beaucoup!!!! Comme tu peux voir un peu plus haut, LadySonics ne sait pas encore combien de chapitres elle écrira. Cool, deux reviews identiques!  
  
Célina : Vive le côté rebelle d'Harry! Bon, je crois que je suis stické sur le mot vive, aujourd'hui. Po grave! C'est beau comme mot, vive. Et merci pour aimer mon histoire!  
  
Kim : Merci!!!^^ Je suis contente que tu l'aime! Oui, LadySonics va la continuer, mais après avoir pris une petite pause. J'espère que tu va apprécier ce chapitre!  
  
Mymye-Potter : Mon dieu! Tu me fais beaucoup de compliments! Tu trouve que c'est bien écrit? Je trouvais que mon écriture était pas assez, comment je peux dire ça? Chaleureuse? En-tout-cas, je veux dire qu'elle est un peu froide, elle manque de ton. Tu trouve pas?  
  
Angelinadelacour : Oui, c'est vrai. À part celle-là, je n'avais jamais lu de fic où un personnage principal se défendait avec un fusil. Ya toujours une première fois à tout!^^  
  
Didji : Oui, c'est très dommage que peu de gens écrivent ce genre de fic. Mais y'en a au moins une! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements! Et bonne lecture!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans un repaire secret sous le Château des Malefoy se tenait un jeune homme.  
  
Il mesurait dans la moyenne, à peu près 5'11, avec de courts cheveux noirs bouclés. Ils étaient coupés juste au-dessus de ses yeux noisette.  
  
Il y eu un temps où ces yeux étaient remplis d'espoir, d'émerveillement et de soif d'apprendre. Mais maintenant ils étaient durs et froids. Les pupilles au milieu prenaient la forme de ceux d'un serpent.  
  
Oui, un serpent.  
  
L'homme était habillé de vêtements noirs. Des pantalons noirs dont les sorciers semblaient apprécier vêtir . Il était pire qu'un orphelin. Il était un enfant non-désiré. Son père était encore vivant mais ne voulait pas d'un garçon possédant de la magie. Tout ce qu'il voyait en lui était un monstre inhumain. Le directeur de l'orphelinat savait que son père le reniait, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait été battu et torturé pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie. Ça n'avait été que près de sa mort qu'on l'avait libéré de l'orphelinat et amené à Poudlard, où il put rester avant de graduer lors de sa dix-septième année. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le jeune homme était fou furieux et avait juré qu'il aurait sa revanche- une revanche contre les sorciers qui avaient refusé de faire des changements, qui voulaient garder tout intact.  
  
Et, bien sûr, une revanche contre les Moldus. Ceux qui l'avaient autrefois terrorisé à la place de le détruire. . . l'avaient créé comme il était aujourd'hui.  
  
Le nom du jeune homme était Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou maintenant appelé communément Lord Voldemort.  
  
Et il était encore là.  
  
Il paraissait n'avoir que seize ans. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait été il y a de cela cinquante ans.  
  
'Oui, son plan marchait'  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter descendit les escaliers, main dans la main avec Blaise Zabini. Il se demandait quelle surprise Lord Voldemort avait pour lui. Derrière lui marchaient les cinq autres Serpentards, sa famille. Drago Malefoy se tenait sur sa droite, une marche derrière lui. Pansy Parkinson et Allestair Nott étaient derrière Drago. Et à la fin de leur groupe descendaient Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Tous les sept marchaient ensembles gracieusement.  
  
« Alors, Harry, quels sont les plans lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard? » Drago avait déjà posé la question mais n'avait jamais obtenu la réponse. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient tous autre chose dans la tête lors des dernières heures.  
  
Harry pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il ne pouvait plus endurer le visage de Dumbledore maintenant. Jusqu'ici il n'avait rien contre les Griffondors- excepté Ron et Hermione. Les jumeaux étaient biens. Ils l'avaient aidé amplement de fois et ils tortureraient librement Dudley s'il le demandait.  
  
« Il n'y a pas encore de plan, je ne vais que me comporter comme un bon petit Griffondor. » dit-il. « Et peut-être aussi recruter quelques personnes. » Ils pensa aux jumeaux Weasley encore. ' Il pourrait sûrement les convaincre de se joindre à lui.' Ils avaient le bon tempérament pour ça. Ils faisaient aussi parti d'une famille ayant des positions puissantes et des connections au Ministère.  
  
Ils marchèrent le long du couloir de pierres. Harry se plaça devant le mur et appuya sa main droite sur une petite pierre. Elle se mit à agir comme un ''scanner''. Au moment où sa main établit un contact avec la pierre, le mur commença à s'ouvrir.  
  
« Il doit sûrement aimer la technologie moldue » dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Oui! » Drago ricana alors qu'ils entrèrent. C'était une certitude et une conviction populaires que les Malefoy méprisaient tout ce qui n'était pas magique. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Son père était intelligent et les avait fait installer il y a de cela quelques années. Il savait que si le Ministère ferait une descente dans leur maison, ils ne penseraient jamais à regarder pour des signes de technologie moldue.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le passage secret et Harry se dirigea vers le fond d'un long corridor. Un bureau en chêne noir se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Une chaise moldue en cuir lui tournait le dos. Derrière le bureau, un couloir se dessinait, menant vers les appartements privés de Lord Voldemort. Harry s'arrêta davant le bureau.  
  
« Bienvenue, Harry. » La voix était profonde et familière. Elle provenait de la personne assise sur la chaise tournée de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir son occupant.  
  
'Qui est cette personne?' pensa Harry. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix mais ne pouvait pas la replacer.  
  
La chaise en cuir se retourna.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry Potter s'agrandirent démesurément. Il en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
C'était son patron moldu. . . M. Vitelli.  
  
Alors, ça s'était tout une surprise. Au fond de lui, il était réjoui. Il avait une liaison puissante dans le monde moldu et semblait aussi être un sorcier. Mais Harry était aussi en colère. Un autre secret qu'on lui avait caché? Était-il mis à part dans tout?  
  
« M. Vitelli? » demanda Harry sur un ton bouillant de rage. Lorsque Harry était furieux et de mauvaise humeur, il était capable de tout. Ses amis étaient aussi estomaqués. Harry leur avait parlé de ces récents exploits dans le monde moldu. Blaise essayait visiblement de l'apaiser.  
  
« S'il te plait, calme toi » murmura-t-elle. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle dit sur un ton beaucoup plus fort « Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne explication à te fournir. » Cette phrase était dirigée vers M.Vitelli.  
  
'Oui, peut-être' pensa-t-il.  
  
« Vous êtes un Sorcier? » dit Harry en gardant son ton enragé.  
  
Vino Vitelli s'était préparé à la réaction du jeune homme.  
  
« Oui » soupira Vino. « Mais ne soit pas offensé. À part vous tous, il y a juste Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy qui le savent, même ma famille l'ignore. Cela fait longtemps que je ne pratique plus la sorcellerie. »  
  
« Alors votre fils, Andy. . . » commença Harry.  
  
« C'est un Cracmol. » le coupa M.Vitelli.  
  
La porte derrière le bureau s'ouvrit. Un Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort de seize ans entra.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry » le salua-t-il. « Aime-tu mon nouveau look, euh, permanent? » Lord Voldemort souria chaleureusement.  
  
Un autre choc.  
  
'Bon, ça change un peu les plans du début' pensa Harry. Il n'était pas surpris du Voldemort rajeuni. Il se demanda qui était le génie qui avait créé cette soi-disante potion de Polynectar permanente. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que cette guerre contre la lumière serait différente des autres écrites dans l'Histoire. Ce serait d'une certaine manière, plus personnel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Au Terrier. . .  
  
Les Weasley venait d'arriver de Roumanie.  
  
Ron était d'humeur joyeuse. Son amie -euh- petite amie, Hermione Granger viendra le visiter bientôt. Secrètement, Hermione et lui s'avaient envoyé des lettre par hibou tout l'été. Hermione s'était amusée en Bulgarie avec Victor mais elle avait réalisé bien vite qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Les lettres qu'ils avaient écrites étaient personnelles et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Ils acceptèrent tous les deux de commencer leur relation lentement et de ne rien faire avant qu'ils soient prêts.  
  
Il ne savait pas comment cela changerait son amitié avec Harry. Ron était au courant du béguin que son ami avait sur Cho Chang, la poursuiveuse Serdaigle. Il savait qu'il était trop timide pour faire les premiers pas.  
  
'Peut-être que Hermione et moi pouvons jouer les cupidons et les réunir ensemble, lui et Cho.'  
  
Mais il était content que pour une fois, c'était lui, Ron Weasley, qui était le plus mature et le premier à entrer dans le jeu. Et après ça, Harry viendra lui demander ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire?  
  
Ron afficha un sourire fier mais il ne savait pas comment il avait tord. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans une dispendieuse demeure moldue. . .  
  
Harry Potter regarda tout autour de lui. La place était un appartement immense plus grand que la maison entière des Dursley.  
  
Et c'était la sienne.  
  
« Est-tu satisfait, Harry? » demanda M.Vitelli, qui était derrière lui.  
  
« Oui, beaucoup »  
  
Harry était présentement radieux. L'appartement était un cadeau de M.Vitelli. Un cadeau indiquant que son nouveau statut de Mage Noir était accepté. Harry savait maintenant tout sur M.Vitelli. Il était comme Voldemort, fils d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu. Son père moldu l'avait élevé jusqu'à 17 ans et l'avait jeté en-dehors de sa maison car il voulait une famille de préférence sans monstre avec sa nouvelle épouse moldue.  
  
Un M.Vitelli de 17 ans qui n'avait aucune connexion magique parce que sa mère était morte jeune et que son nom de famille était moldu. Personne ne voulait l'engager car il était un Serpentard. Sa magie n'était qu'intermédiaire alors il était contraint de survivre en brisant les lois dans le monde moldu.  
  
Harry rit. Un autre Sang-Mêlé obligé de se placer du camp de la Noirceur, et tout ça à cause du monde magique et de sa discrimination contre les Serpentards, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'ambitieux. Il se demanda si il y avait d'autres Sang-Mêlé ou des enfants sorciers qui avaient été abusés et maltraités par des Moldus dans leur jeunesse?  
  
Cette pensée l'encouragea encore plus à réussir dans sa mission.  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, Harry était couché avec sa magnifique Blaise. La famille de son amoureuse lui avait permis d'habiter avec lui maintenant. Harry pensa à comment tout cela avait commencé. Bien sûr, le début de cette histoire est l'abus de sa famille. Il était encore en colère contre les Dursley. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les tuer encore. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour mettre sa fureur en veilleuse.  
  
« Allez, Blaise. Nous avons des choses à faire » murmura Harry en la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.  
  
« Qu'es. . .Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? bredouilla-t-elle. Blaise était exténuée. Ils avaient été occupés cette nuit à s'habituer à leur nouveau lit. En réalité, ils avaient principalement baisé. . . trois fois.  
  
« Shut, habille-toi. C'est une surprise » fut tout ce qu'Harry dit.  
  
Blaise ne se plaignait pas vraiment. La magie les aidait à récupérer beaucoup plus vite des, euh, activités nocturnes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Mais qui est ce foutu Moldu? » demanda Blaise. Ils avaient suivi un idiot de Moldu toute la nuit. Elle était contrariée mais aussi curieuse.  
  
« Il s'appelle Wesley Crumple. » Harry sourit. « Il a aidé les Dursley à me torturer, plus tôt cet été, le salaud. »  
  
Ce qui était vrai. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait trois fois plus de travail qu'un employé normal, et le fils de pute moldue allait toujours rapporter à son oncle qu'il n'avait rien foutu de la journée. C'était la cause de beaucoup de raclées. Maintenant, Harry savait que tout le monde ignorerait la connexion qu'il avait avec le Moldu qui était en réalité un sorcier.  
  
'Oh oui! Il allait avoir sa revanche. Ce Moldu allait mourir. Cette nuit.'  
  
Harry et Blaise suivirent l'homme ivre à travers le Parc Hyde. Aux petites heures du matin, personne d'autre n'était debout. Ils s'approchaient de lui.  
  
« CRUMPLE! » cria-t-il. Cela prit quelque temps à l'ivrogne avant de réaliser que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il ne reconnut pas Harry lorsqu'il se retourna. Probablement parce qu'il avait beaucoup changé durant l'été.  
  
« Qui est-tu? » demanda Crumple. 'Il me fait penser à quelqu'un.' réfléchit- il. Il vit alors la marque sur son front. « Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair? Je t'ai déjà vu. »  
  
Harry était enragé. Son bourreau devrait au moins se souvenir de lui. 'Peut- être est-ce à cause de son état d'ivresse.' Conclut-il.  
  
« Je suis ton pire cauchemar, » répondit-il. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.  
  
« DOLORIS » une lumière rouge entoura Crumple.  
  
Crumple s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à hurler et s'arrêta après quelques secondes.  
  
« SHUTTTT » cria Harry.  
  
Blaise roula des yeux. 'C'est sa faut si il a oublié' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Harry tomba sur ses genoux et fixa le corps étendu à terre. Weasley Crumple était mort. Harry ne s'était pas souvenu que les Moldus étaient pathétiques et faibles contre les attaques magiques et ne pouvaient survivre même contre de la merde.  
  
'C'est con' pensa Harry. 'Il avait voulu le torturer plus longtemps.'  
  
« Et merde » soupira Harry. Il fit apparaître rapidement sa marque dans le ciel. Il se tourna vers Blaise « Nous devrions partir d'ici. »  
  
Ils attrapèrent tous les deux un bout de sa montre-sa nouvelle montre- qui était en réalité un autre portauloin, mais pour son appartement cette fois- ci.  
  
Après qu'ils aient disparu, Jamie Hart et David Peterson, les deux ayant des yeux gros comme, euh, gros comme des gros yeux (NdT : lol, c'est mon invention, ça, j'ai pas pu résister^^), sortirent des ténèbres qui les cachaient. Ils avaient vu Harry Potter sortir de sa nouvelle maison qu'ils espionnaient et l'avaient suivi, lui et sa mystérieuse amie. Et bien, son amie semblait avoir la même âge que lui.  
  
Heureusement, dû à l'expertise de David qui était réputé pour être le meilleur policier, ils ne s'étaient pas fait découvrir. 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Est-ce qu'ils font parti d'une sorte de culte adorateur du diable?' pensa-t-il. Vraiment, c'est très Bien, juste une autre chose qu'ils ne pourront pas dire au Chef par peur d'une carrière ruinée et de l'asile.  
  
David regarda son amie Jamie. 'Mon dieu,' pensa-t-il. 'Elle ressemble à quelqu'un qui va faire une dépression nerveuse.'  
  
« Partons d'ici. » dit-il. Il avait le sentiment qu'une sorte de organisation secrète essayerait de cacher ça.  
  
Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.  
  
Au moment où ils disparurent dans l'ombre, les Aurores arrivèrent, suivis par la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Alors, cela aurait été le comble si ils auraient manqué ça. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir qui était la personne ayant commis le crime. Qui avait un indice sur ce qu'ils ne savaient rien?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bon, un autre chapitre de fini! Alors, le prochain chapitre se passera au Chemin de Traverse, il y aura plus de Moldus se mélangeant eux-mêmes, et bien sûr, la miss-je-sais-tout Hermione. Merci pour les reviews! Bon, c'est tout, et je vais écrire un autre mail à LadySonics. 


	6. Changing Sides 6

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais, je ne peux rien faire pour que vous me pardonnez. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai autant de retard, presque un mois, je ne suis pas fière :(. J'avais tous mes examens de fin d'année à faire et ça, ça veut dire passer mes journées à étudier. J'ai décidé de prendre une pose de traduction et de me consacrer juste à mes études. Alors, j'ai fini tous mes examens aujourd'hui et j'ai tout de suite sauté dans la traduction! Et me voilà! Amusez-vous avec ce chapitre.  
  
Merci à mes revieweurs, soit :Galaad, Wynzar, Vinéa, Chen, Mystikal, ^^Saael^^, Celine.s, Vaness, Nono et Kim.  
  
Changement de camp  
  
Chapitre 6 Rating R  
  
Chez les Dursley  
  
C'était le matin. Le commencement d'une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée.  
  
Harry bailla. Il se frotta lentement les yeux pour se réveiller. Il était revenu à la maison des Dursley tôt ce matin. Blaise était retournée chez elle pour une visite.  
  
Depuis quelques jours, il avait fait des allées et venues entre son appartement et la maison où il avait grandi. Il n'avait travaillé qu'un minimum de temps pour M. Vitelli. Harry avait changé son look aussi. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus apprêtés en épis mais il avait encore ses mèches argentés coiffées soigneusement. Sans lunettes, ses yeux émeraude formaient un contraste fascinant avec ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il portait du vert, il ressemblait à un Serpentard.  
  
L'opinion des autres Griffondor ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.  
  
Il ne restait que quelque jours avant la fin de l'été et son retour à Poudlard. Il lui restait encore à aller visiter M.Vitelli une dernière fois et faire un saut au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses effets scolaires.  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée des réactions des sorciers face au nouvelles qu'ils recevaient du Mage Noir. Il essayait de se montrer le moins possible. Mais il avait inscrit sa Marque à quelques places après le meurtre de son ancien patron, Wesley Crumple. Il savait que cet information avait été diffusée dans tous les journaux sorciers. Il était fâché que ni ses supposés amis ni son parrain n'avaient fait l'immense effort de lui écrire et de l'informer, sachant qu'il ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde magique.  
  
'Devaient-ils tout lui cacher?' Se demanda Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir simuler une réaction surprise, notamment quand tout le monde le regarderait.  
  
Agrippant sa lettre de Poudlard, Harry descendit lentement les escaliers. Il avait déjà fait ses bagages et les avait déposés à son appartement. Son oncle et son cousin étaient déjà assis à la table et Pétunia cuisinait le déjeuner. Harry s'assit à son habituel coin de table, le plus loin possible de sa famille.  
  
« Ce sera ton, Harry mon petit chéri? » demanda sa tante. Elle déposa une assiette de toasts avec du jus d'orange devant lui. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup au déjeuner. Vernon et Dudley chuchotaient attentivement ensemble. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. Il était frustré de cette attitude. Ils n'avaient commencé à être gentils avec lui qu'au milieu de l'été. Et devinait aisément qu'ils faisaient semblant. À chaque matin, ils se parlaient à voix basse. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Je pars après le déjeuner. Vous ne me verrez plus avant l'été prochain. » dit Harry d'une voix calme. 'Mais ils devraient plutôt s'en faire parce que leurs jours étaient comptés.' Pensa Harry. Et c'était vrai. Il connaissait le jour exact de leur mort. Qui était un jour après sa graduation de Poudlard. Il sourit à cette pensée.  
  
Vernon ne sembla pas aimé ce sourire alors qu'il ne marmonna qu'un bref humph en réponse. Son cousin ne fit que le fixer. Pétunia avait l'air très heureuse de cette nouvelle.  
  
Ces trois là étaient tellement prévisibles.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il sortit de l'édifice moldue. La réunion qu'il avait eue avec M.Vitelli s'était bien passée. Tout était en ordre pour son départ. Il ne regardait pas où il allait quand il fonça dans quelqu'un.  
  
« Oh! Je suis désolé » dit-il poliment sans regarder la personne. Il devait pratiquer sa courtoisie avant d'aller à Poudlard . Mais, en y pensant bien, il percutait trop de gens à son goût dernièrement.  
  
« Harry Potter? » demanda la personne.  
  
'Super, et en plus la personne me connaît' pensa-t-il. Il leva les yeux et se sentit soulagé. C'était Julie O'Connor, la réceptionniste moldue de l'immeuble. 'Mais elle a l'air nerveuse pour une raison quelconque. Un peu trop nerveuse.' Il avait connu trop soupçons cet été.  
  
« Bonjour Mme. O'Connor.» Harry sourit chaleureusement.  
  
Julie, ou Jamie, pâlît. 'Il me reconnaît.' Pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que cet enfant n'était pas normal. Il avait une sorte de pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Salut » répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.  
  
'Intéressant. . . Elle agit comme Pétunia. Peut-être connaît-elle ce que fait vraiment M.Vitelli.' se demanda Harry. Il ne savait pas que Julie O'Connor était quelqu'un d'autre. 'Peut-être que je peux m'amuser un peu avec elle. Elle est vraiment séduisante.' Harry décida de se mettre en mode ''charme''. « Une merveilleuse journée, n'est-ce pas? » Il lui lança un sourire fougueux.  
  
« Oui, beaucoup » répondit Jamie. Elle montrait encore des signes de nervosité.  
  
« Je t'ai vu dans le coin tout l'été. Peut-être que nous pouvons dîné ensemble? Harry sourit plus, si c'est possible.  
  
« Je ne peux pas, vraiment. Il faut que je retourne au travail. » répondit rapidement Jamie. Elle essaya de dépasser pour s'en aller au plus vite mais Harry l'arrêta.  
  
« D'accord, je vous reverrai plus tard, Mademoiselle O'Connor. » Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais il avait une longue journée devant lui. Il regarda Julie entrer dans l'immeuble. Il était vraiment curieux. Elle semblait en connaître plus sur lui qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Mais M.Vitelli lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorciers qui travaillaient pour lui. Et il y avait juste son neveu en qui il avait confiance, Frank Scolli - le fils de sa jeune demi-s?ur Anna Vitelli - qui connaissait l'existence du monde magique. Il savait que Frank n'avait aucune idée de sa condition de sorcier.  
  
'Tant pis' pensa-t-il. Il pouvait toujours revenir et la questionner un autre jour.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le chemin de traverse  
  
Harry marchait avec confiance sur le chemin de traverse. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait été en présence de sorciers normaux.  
  
'Aucun merci à Dumbledore' se dit-il.  
  
Son apparence s'était améliorée depuis le printemps dernier. Il ressemblait enfin à un adolescent. Il n'était maigrichon et avait plus de muscles, son corps était plus sculpté qu'avant. Harry était vêtu de short kaki coupé aux genoux qui laissaient voir des muscles sveltes et d'un t-shirt Hawaïen rouge et argent importé. Ses cheveux avaient des mèches argent et or et lui allait un peu en bas des oreilles. Il avait rajouté ses mèches or plus tôt ce matin. Des lunettes de soleil rouges et des sandales finissait son look avantageux.  
  
Il était l'image même d'un skater américain.  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas les mèches dorées mais il fallait avoir un peu de couleur Griffondor. Il ne voulait pas paraître suspect si il ne choisissait que des couleurs de Serpentard.  
  
Si ce n'était pas de sa vraie baguette qui sortait de sa poche avant, on l'aurait jeter hors du chemin de traverse, lui reprochant d'être un Moldu imposteur.  
  
À part ça, il ne recevait pas beaucoup d'attention car personne ne le reconnaissait.  
  
Il vit Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger devant lui qui riaient ensemble. Il ressemblaient à un couple normal de 15 ans.  
  
Harry perdit son sourire. Apparemment, il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de lettre de ses 'amis' durant l'été. Ils avaient été trop occupés avec eux-même.  
  
Cela faisait huit semaines qu'il avait quitté le monde des sorciers et pour lui, on dirait que ça avait été des années. Demain, il retournerait à Poudlard, cette prison, faisant semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas - un Griffondor.  
  
Harry bouillait de rage. Peut-être qu'il devrait abandonné le dortoir des Griffondors complètement. Mais si il faisait ça, on découvrirait qu'il était le nouveau Mage Noir.  
  
Et Harry ne voulait pas que personne sache qu'il avait changer de camp, excepté, ses allié en qui il avait confiance. Alors, il pourra faire beaucoup de dommage si on croyait qu'il était encore du côté de Dumbledore.  
  
« Pourquoi cette rancune contre Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe? » dit une voix familière derrière lui. Harry se retourna. C'était Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Salut Drago » dit Harry. « Je vois que tu joue très bien le numéro ''Je te hais'' qu'on avait parlé. C'est dommage que personne ne m'a reconnu ou n'écoute. Ils auraient pu voir ton talent extraordinaire. »  
  
« Ouais » marmonna Drago. « C'est dur te t'haïr, même si c'est juste un numéro.  
  
Harry rit. « Hè, Drago, est-ce que nos plans sont fixés?  
  
Drago fit signe que oui. « Soit prudent Harry. Tous les sorciers ont peur du nouveau Mage Noir. Beaucoup de Serpentards sont accusés et scrutés à la loupe. Même avant l'ascension de Tu-Sais-Qui, nous, les Serpentards, savions que cette année ne serais pas la meilleure pour nous. »  
  
Cette fois, Harry approuva et Drago se retourna pour partir. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dumbledore resserre la sécurité et limite beaucoup d'activités, incluant les fins de semaine à Pré-au -Lard. Harry allait trouver le plus de recrues possible en gardant son identité secrète.  
  
C'est avec cette pensée que Harry, avec sa liste de Poudlard, continua à acheter les choses nécessaires aux élèves de son école. Il avait presque fini alors il marcha calmement dans l'allée des Embrumes.  
  
Il ne remarqua pas qu'une certaine Ginny Weasley l'épiait.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny Weasley soupira. Elle devait marcher avec sa famille. Elle était vraiment intéressée par le garçon qui parlait avec Drago Malefoy. Elle essaya de s'éclipser et de le rencontrer mais fut arrêté par sa mère.  
  
« Ginny, tu dois rester avec tes frères et Hermione. Tu es trop jeune pour être toute seule. » dit Molly Weasley.  
  
« D'accord » soupira-t-elle. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait plus endurer sa famille. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses vacances, elle n'avait plus le droit de ne rien faire. En fait, c'était depuis que le nouveau Mage Noir avait été découvert que sa vie était misérable. Ginny commençait à être furieuse.  
  
'Comment pouvaient-ils la contrôler comme ça?' Elle devait toujours rester avec soit Ron ou Hermione. Elle n'avait plus de vie. Même à Poudlard. Tout le monde avait peur de lui demander de sortir à cause de ses frères. Hermione avait seulement six mois de plus qu'elle, et étant née d'une famille moldue, elle ne la connnaissait pas vraiment en dehors de son propre monde.  
  
Oui, son monde. Ginny sentait que la petite chef Je-Sais-Tout n'avait pas à lui ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit parce que c'était son monde. Le monde dans lequel elle est née. 'Comme si elle avait le droit d'être ici .' Ginny pensait comme ça depuis qu'elle s'était confié à Tom des années auparavant.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour avoir un Tom Riddle de 16 ans encore.'  
  
Ron et Hermione parlaient et se tenaient la main. Ginny fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire et resta proche d'eux. Ron se retourna, agacé, et dit :  
  
« Ginny, pourquoi tu ne pars pas, vas jouer, moi et Hermione on est entrain de parler, tu sais, une discussion pour les grandes personnes. »  
  
Ginny bouillait de fureur. Son frère - son stupide frère - qui avait des notes plus basses que les jumeaux lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
« Je vais aller me placer là-bas et jouer en faisant du lèche-vitrine » répondit-elle sarcastiquement en pointant l'endroit où elle avait vu le jeune homme mystérieux plus tôt.  
  
« Ouais. Je peux te voir d'ici. » répondit Ron sans même regarder. Hermione gloussa dans ses bras.  
  
Un lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Merde' pensa-t-elle. Une fille de quatorze ans ne devrait pas avoir affaire à toute cette colère.  
  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avaient vu l'échange entre les plus jeunes Weasley. Reconnaissant la lueur, ils se sourièrent.  
  
'Harry sera content,' pensèrent-ils tous les trois, 'ou peut-être aussi un Voldemort de 16 ans?'  
  
Cela semblait qu'un nouveau lion les rejoindrait bientôt.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, je l'ai fait à toute vitesse pour m'excuser de mon gros gros gros gros gros gros retard. Désolé pour les revieweurs, mais pour vous donner le chapitre le plus vite possible, je ne vous ai pas répondu pour ce chapitre. Mais je vais me reprendre au prochain :). 


	7. Changing Sides 7

Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée pour hum, je sais même pas si ça peut s'appeler un retard, un manquement immense à mon devoir de traductrice? En tout cas, sans rentrer trop dans les détails de ma vie privée, je sais que ça vous intéresse pas, il y a eu un gros bouleversement qui m'a obligée de serrer la traduction pour quelques temps, alors me revoilà, et plus déterminée que jamais!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Changement de camp Chapitre 7  
  
Poudlard express, voie 9 ¾  
  
Ginny Weasley cherchait de fond en comble la plate-forme. Espérant que peut- être elle aurait le chance de l'apercevoir. Le mystérieux garçon qu'elle avait vu hier parler à Draco Malfoy, au chemin de traverse. Mais elle l'avait vue de tellement loin! Encore un mauvais tour de sa chance.  
  
« GINNY! » cria alors Ron.  
  
Elle faillit tomber à la renverse au son de sa voix. En se retournant, elle vit Ron et Hermione lui lançant des regards agacées. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore?  
  
« Ginny, des fois tu agis comme une véritable enfant. Ce que tu peut-être stupide! Tu ne peux pas resté là toute la journée. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes devant nous avant le départ du train. » dit Ron d'une voix impatiente. Des ricanements se firent entendre autour d'eux.  
  
« Je ne faisais que chercher pour quelqu'un » répliqua Ginny d'une voix monocorde. Une simple excuse. « Allez y sans moi. »  
  
« Harry est sûrement dans le train à l'heure qu'il est. Et s'il te plait, arre^te de le déranger tout le temps. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas grandir? » Ron marcha vers le train et Hermione resta près de Ginny. « Écoute moi, nous avons promis à ta mère de prendre soin de toi et. . . » commença-t- elle à dire.  
  
« Je ne suis pas handicapée! » S'écria Ginny, laissant tomber son effort de garder sa voix la plus basse possible. « Et je ne cherche pas Harry ». Mais Ginny n'était pas surprise de ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle la traiter ainsi? Tous ses frères avait été autorisés à toute les libertés depuis leur deuxième année. Et elle, en tant qu'élève de quatrième année, elle devait encore être accompagnée de quelqu'un lorsqu'elle utilisait la poudre de cheminette. Elle détestait sa famille.  
  
Elle frissonna à cette pensée.  
  
Ginny souhaita ne pas être une des cibles des Serpentards cette année. Elle était assez adulte pour savoir que les choses allaient être différentes cette année maintenant qu'il y avait deux mages noirs, et alliés. Cette idée ne la dérangeait pas car elle souhaitait vraiment le changement, bon ou mauvais, dans sa vie. Mais avec un nom comme Weasley, elle serait une cible facile à l'école. Et elle préférait mourir avant d'aller demander de l'aide à sa famille ou ses professeurs. En parlant des professeurs, il était tous des amis de ses parents, excepté bien sûr Rogue. Voilà une année qui promettait d'être longue. . .  
  
Elle soupira. Elle se débarrassa de ses pensées et entra dans le train, se concentrant à trouver un compartiment vide. Elle espérait ne pas être prise avec son frère et Hermione encore.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Draco et Blaise, appuyés sur le mur de brique, attendait que la foule s'éclaircisse. Pansy était déjà partie sauver un compartiment dans le train. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Harry Potter étaient juste à côté d'eux, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
« Invite la » dit Harry d'une voix basse qui ne se fit entendre que par eux. Ils comprirent qu'il parlait de la jeune Weasley qui entrait dans le train.  
  
Draco et Blaise acquiescèrent sans lever les yeux. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux et sur Harry. Draco se tourna vers Blaise, « Allez, on y va, Blaise. »  
  
Ils marchèrent d'une allure confiante et importante, poussant la foule devant eux. À l'avant de la ligne humaine, il y avait un petit garçon aux cheveux marron qui se démenait avec sa malle. Il était nerveux et sans aide de ses parents. Draco en conclut qu'il n'était qu'un moldu de première année.  
  
« Bouge toi de mon chemin sale petit sang de bourbe » lança Draco d'un air méprisant.  
  
Blaisa ricana et ajouta d'une voix apaisante « Voyons, Draco, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce n'est pas sa place ici. Le moldu se rendra compte bientôt que personne ne voudra de lui. »  
  
Les yeux du garçon se remplissait de larmes. Draco le poussa en bas du train pour laisser la voie libre à lui et Blaise. SI ce garçon n'avait pas retardé la lignée, il n'aurait pas fait ce genre de commentaire. Mais pourquoi pas? Le garçon aurait bien pu se changer en mini-Granger et penser que l'école lui appartenait. De toute façon, il était mieux de les casser dès le premier jour.  
  
Il marcha vers le fond où il savait que Pansy les attendait. En plein milieu, il s'arrêta, apercevant Ginny, assise seule dans un compartiment.  
  
« Je vois qu'il n'y a que toi, Miss Weasley. Pourquoi? Le trio ne te veux pas dans ses pattes? » fit Draco en guise de bienvenu. Il sentit Blaise lui écraser le pied. Peut-être était-il allé trop fort.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy? » lança-t-elle pour réponse, affichant un air fulminant.  
  
« C'est toi que je veux, Miss Weasley, bien sûr » répliqua Draco, se laissant voir blessé, mais toujours avec son sourire moqueur, sa marque de commerce.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »demanda Ginny en écarquillant ses yeux.  
  
Draco rit. « Vous les Weasley, ce que vous pouvez être. . . » Sa phrase fut coupée par une douleur vive qui lui frappa le dos. Le coup de Blaise le déstabilisa et il entra tête première dans le compartiment.  
  
« Merde, Blaise, ça fait mal, tu sais, » marmonna-t-il en se frottant le dos.  
  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle avançait elle aussi dans le compartiment. Elle ferma la porte avec sa baguette en apposant un sort de verrouillage. Elle marmonna quelque chose pour que tout son ne se fasse entendre au dehors du compartiment.  
  
« Je suis désolée Draco, mais tu as vraiment besoin de te défaire de ces vieilles habitudes. »  
  
Ginny savait que quelque chose se préparait. « Je m'en vais » dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Elle se leva et essaya de passer à côté de Draco pour atteindre la porte.  
  
Blaise réagit rapidement et serra sa baguette dans sa robe. Elle prit les bras de Ginny et la repoussa sur le siège. Elle dit calmement, ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny et les yeux dans les siens, « Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal et je m'excuse pour cet idiot. » Elle pointa son pouce vers Draco.  
  
« Mais, alors, que me voulez-vous? » demanda Ginny une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. Sa curiosité dépassait sa peur.  
  
Blaise sourit et s'assit à ses côtés. « Rien de vraiment spécifique, » murmura-t-elle dans ses oreilles en enroulant son bras autour de Ginny.  
  
Les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. 'Était-ce cela le viol?' Elle ferma ses yeux.  
  
Draco, toujours assis par terre, sembla en venir à une conclusion.  
  
« Non Ginny », déclara-t-il rapidement, « nous voulons juste être tes amis. » Et c'était son tour de fusiller du regard Blaise, en voulant dire 'Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire? Tu lui fais peur.'  
  
Blaise dégagea son bras en haussant les épaules, et s'appuya contre le siège.  
  
Draco soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas baiser ces deux magnifiques sorcières, mais Harry le tuerait sûrement. Et il avait aussi le pressentiment que Lord Voldemort n'aimerait pas le fait qu'il soit plus intime avec Ginny.  
  
'Oh, Merlin, il avait besoin d'une douche froide, et rapidement.'  
  
Se massant les tempes, il leva le regard. Maintenant, Ginny semblait plus confortable et le contemplait curieusement.  
  
« Nous sommes venu te parler du deuxième mage noir, ou si tu préfères, Harry Potter, »  
  
« QUOI? » hurla Ginny.  
  
Draco et Blaise eurent à se couvrir les oreilles. Ils remercièrent le sort du silence mille fois.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco se leva pour répondre. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il demanda « Vas-tu dire quelque chose, Ginny? »  
  
Regardant Draco dans les yeux, elle secoua sa tête.  
  
« Non, Draco. N'importe quel autre Gryffondor se serait probablement mis à courir en hurlant, mais pas moi. J'ai cependant le sentiment que tu le savais déjà. » répondit-elle sincèrement.  
  
Draco ricana en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Ginny ne vit personne à l'entrée. Mais Draco s'écarta et laissa la porte ouverte quelques secondes de plus qu'il n'aurait dû avant de la fermer. Et Blase s'avança en souriant. 'Bizarre' se dit-elle.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, une cape d'invisibilité s'effondrait au sol, et le garçon qu'elle avait vu au chemin de traverse le jour avant était assis en face d'elle, près de Draco. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait le regarder de plus près.  
  
« Harry, c'est toi?" demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.  
  
Il sourit. « Oui, Ginny, » répondit-il.  
  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre. « D'après ce que m'a dit Draco tu as été, heu, occupé cet été. » dit-elle nerveusement.  
  
Harry lança un regard furieux à Draco. « Tu lui as déjà dit? » Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
« Oui, je l'ai fait. » répondit Draco.  
  
« Pansy est dans le fond du train, elle vous attend avec le reste des Sept. Je vais venir vous joindre plus tard. »  
  
Comprenant le sous-entendu, Blaise et Draco se levèrent en même temps. Avant de partir Balise embrassa Harry. Ginny fut un peu surprise mais ne le laissa pas remarquer. 'Alors, Harry et Blaise sortent ensemble.' Pour une fois, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Et elle commençait déjà à aimer Blaise au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à la connaître.  
  
« Vous formez un beau couple. » déclara-t-elle lorsqu'il furent seuls.  
  
« Tu crois? » demanda Harry. Il jouait avec sa baguette en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.  
  
« Oui, vraiment. Mais je te recommande de ne pas le dire à Ron ou à aucun autre Gryffondor. Une relation avec une Serpentarde serait, heu, mal vue. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la baguette de Harry.  
  
« Je suis d'accord »  
  
« Harry, hum, tu est vraiment le nouveau mage noir? » Ginny n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Et si Draco essayait de lui jouer un mauvais tour?  
  
Pour toute réponse, il conjura son symbole juste sous ses yeux.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent alors qu'elle inspirait profondément, fixant la marque. Fascinée, elle approcha sa main pour toucher au symbole. Lorsque Harry le remarqua, il fit disparaître son symbole avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.  
  
« En aucun cas, tu ne peux le toucher. Il s'agit d'un puissant sort. Si tu le touchait, il agirait comme un doloris. »  
  
« Oh. Merci pour l'avertissement. » dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Harry la considéra un moment, et demanda sérieusement : « Ginny, tu est la première à qui je demande cela. Tu sais maintenant que je suis le mage noir allié à Voldemort. Je ne le fais que parce que je ne veux pas me faire manipuler et mentir délibérément par Dumbledore dorénavant. Je te donne un choix. Un choix que je ne donnerai pas à mes supposés amis, tu sais, Ron et Hermione » Harry rit à ces mots.  
  
Ginny regardait Harry dans les yeux, très sérieuse. Oui, elle reconnaissait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle contemplait maintenant le vrai Harry Potter. Celui qui aurait dû aller à Serpentard dès le début.  
  
« Quel choix Harry? » demanda-elle. Son cœur résonnait alors qu'elle espérait ce choix ardemment.  
  
Harry retrouva son sérieux et répondit : « Le choix d'être de mon côté. Je ne me considère pas comme un mage noir, mais comme un mage gris. Un pouvoir déviant entre l'Obscurité et la Lumière. La magie n'est pas définie par ces préceptes, mais par le sorcier qui l'utilise et la contrôle. Ma cible est la liberté, d'avoir la chance de faire tout ce que l'on veut. Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui sont restreints par la magie, sur ce que l'on a droit de faire et sur ce qui nous est interdit, spécialement dans le monde moldu. Alors Ginny, te joindra-tu à moi? »  
  
Ginny n'hésita pas. « Oui. »  
  
Harry sourit. « Tu est sûre? Je suis l'allié de Voldemort. Et si tu te joins à moi, tu seras aussi à ses côtés. »  
  
« Je me joins à toi, Harry. » répondit Ginny. En vérité, elle était honoré qu'il lui propose cela à elle. Elle lui tendit son bras gauche.  
  
« Merci. Tu ne le regrettera pas, » répliqua Harry. Il laissa tomber dans sa main une chaîne en argent où était accrochée une rose. « Il n'y a pas encore de marque noire. Je voudrais que tu la porte. »  
  
« Une rose? »  
  
Harry rit en répondant « Oui, J'ai le pressentiment que Dumbledore et le reste des professeurs chercheront des marques noire sur les étudiants. Ce collier n'est que temporaire. Ce n'est pas mon symbole, alors il ne seront pas soupçonneux. Mais la rose est magnifique de l'extérieur, pourtant l'intérieur est parsemé d'épines meurtrières. »  
  
« Ca me fait penser à toi. » remarqua Ginny, surprise du génie de Harry. « Devrais-je t'appeler Lord Rose? » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard faussement modeste et s'esclaffa.  
  
« Non, même si je n'ai même pas de nom en ce moment. Je veux que toute cette histoire de deuxième mage noir reste un parfait mystère, » répondit- il. Il attrapa sa cape. « Il y a assez de place dans le compartiment au fond du train. Allons-nous en d'ici et allons rejoindre les autres. »  
  
Sur ce, ils disparurent et s'en allèrent.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Château de Poudlard  
  
L'air estival était pur et frisquet lorsque Ginny et Harry débarquèrent du train. Les Serpentards les suivaient de loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire comment vous êtes tous pervers, » dit Ginny en regardant Harry de CE regard.  
  
Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne faisait que tripoter Blaise, pas tout le monde. Mais j'au cru remarquer que tu as aimé lorsque ma copine t'a embrassée. »  
  
Le teint de Ginny s'empourpra.  
  
« J'étais sous pression. Tu sais tout le monde qui fricotait avec quelqu'un, sans même considérer s'il était du sexe opposé. Maintenant je sais ce que font les Serpentards dans les donjons la nuit. » répliqua-t- elle rapidement.  
  
« oh oh! Nous avons besoin de te trouver une copine! Tu préfère une Serpentarde? » demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ginny était maintenant écarlate.  
  
« GINNY! »  
  
Ginny se retourna pour voir Ron et Hermione qui accouraient. Ils n'avaient pas encore reconnu Harry.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Ron? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
Ron était furieux. « Où étais-tu? » lui cria-t-il.  
  
Ginny regarda Ron d'un air étonné et pointa le train. Harry n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire.  
  
« Tu m'as vu monter dans le train ce matin. Où pensais-tu que j'étais? Sur le toit, en train de risquer ma vie? » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
C'était au tour de Ron de rougir. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! » Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua « Tu sais que j'ai reçu des ordres spécifiques de maman. Je devais d'escorter dans le train. »  
  
« Heu. . . non. L'unique information que j'ai entendue, c'est ce que Hermione m'a dit ce matin. Et elle n'a pas dit que tu devais tenir ma main durant le voyage. » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Harry, qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, éclata de rire.  
  
« JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME? CECI EST UNE AFFAIRE DE FAMILLE, MONSIEUR! » explosa Ron, s'animant à mesure qu'il parlait à Harry.  
  
« Relaxe, Ron, j'étais avec elle durant tout le trajet. » annonça Harry, parfaitement décontracté.  
  
Ron n'avait toujours pas reconnu Harry, mais Hermione, oui.  
  
« Harry, tu as l'air, dif. . .différent. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ron écarquilla ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en réalisant qui il était.  
  
« Harry! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'est fait? » cria-t-il de nouveau.  
  
« Ron, arrête de crier. Et j'aime comment je suis. »  
  
« Mais. . . mais Harry, des mèches or et argent? » bégaya Ron.  
  
Harry sourit, mais au fond de lui, il se tenait prêt à l'étrangler. 'Moins de trois ans et je pourrai tuer ce fils de pute en toute sécurité.'  
  
« Les Dursley m'ont permis de me trouver un travail d'été, alors j'ai eu beaucoup plus de liberté, et de temps pour relaxer. Et j'aime les couleurs or et argent, donc j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas? Et je me suis fait coiffé de cette manière. » dit un Harry souriant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Ça me fait bien, n'est ce pas? » demanda Harry, affichant son sourire charmeur.  
  
« Heu. . . ok. » répondit Ron. Il avait toujours son expression morose. Hermione ne fit que soupirer.  
  
« Je connais un très bon sort qui pourrait les remettre comme avant, lorsque tu voudra. » continua-t-elle. « Nous devrions trouver un carrosse avant qu'il n'en reste plus. »  
  
Harry devait se contrôler pour ne pas la fusiller du regard. 'Lorsque je voudrais les remettre comme avant?' Il se demanda comment il ferait pour supporter trois ans de plus la Je-Sais-Tout et Monsieur Ron Criard. Harry reconsidérait sa décision. Peut-être qu'après tout, il pourrait les faire tuer maintenant? Il aurait voulu le faire lui-même trois ans plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait plus surveillé si étroitement par Dumbledore et le Ministère de la Magie.  
  
Harry avait déjà en lui le pouvoir de performer tous les sorts interdits. La plupart des sorciers n'atteignaient pas ce degré avant l'âge de vingt- cinq ans, ce qu'ils appelaient les années primales. En fait, il se classait un peu après le niveau de Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort le plus puissant de Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il serait bientôt l'égal de Voldemort, et même le plus fort de tous.  
  
« Alors, Harry, tu n'as pas peur? » demanda Ron tandis qu'ils montait dans le carrosse.  
  
« Peur? »Répondit Harry avec curiosité. 'Mais de quoi parle-t-il?'  
  
Ron pâlit et Hermione le considéra gravement.  
  
« Mais bordel Harry! Tu n'as pas entendu parler du deuxième? Le deuxième mage noir travaillant avec tu-sais-qui? » s'exclama Ron.  
  
« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ginny me l'a dit et tout le monde en parlait dans le train. »  
  
« ET TU N'AS PAS PEUR? » hural Ron.  
  
« Calme toi Ron! » répondit Harry en se frottant les oreilles. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, personne n'en sait assez pour avoir peur. Ce pourrait être un tour de Voldemort. »  
  
Ron et Hermione frissonèrent en entendant le nom maudit.  
  
« As-tu vraiment à dire son nom à voix haute? »  
  
Harry roula des yeux. « Hermione, n'as-tu pas toujours dit : La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même? »  
  
« Oui. Mais c'était avant son retour. »  
  
Et ils osaient s'appeler Gryffondors? Harry sourit intérieurement. Au moin, il n'aurait pas à se méfier de beaucoup de défense de leur part. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, affichant son fameux air gryffondor.  
  
« Nous ne devons pas avoir peur. Il se pourrait bien que ce ne soit qu'un complot. Et j'ai une foi immuable dans les habiletés de notre directeur Dumbledore. » mentit Harry.  
  
« Peut-être que cela fait du sens. » dit Ron, frissonant encore à cette pensée.  
  
Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'œil découragé.  
  
********************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore s'inquiétait de le guerre qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.  
  
'Heureusement, les étudiants ne pourront pas la voir.' Pensa-t-il.  
  
Harry Potter était sûrement au courant maintenant. Il savait que ce serait une année très dure pour lui. Le garçon se sentait peut-être encore responsable de ce qui était arrivé au tournoi des trois sorciers, même si tout le monde lui avait répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
  
Tous les professeurs, excepté Minerva qui attendait les premières années dehors, se tenaient près à recevoir de nouveau leurs élèves.  
  
Presque tous les enseignants parlaient de la guerre et des deux mages noirs. Severus Rogue, comme d'habitude, discutait de tous ces désespérants Gryffondors qui seront malheureusement dans sa classe.  
  
Quelques-uns s'inquiétaient des jumeaux Weasley. Cela était leur dernière années, et les courageux professeurs frissonnaient à l'idée de tous les tours qu'ils exécuteraient.  
  
À ce moment, le concierge, Rusard, arriva.  
  
« Tous les carrosse sont arrivés » annonça-t-il alors qu'il prenait placa à leur côté.  
  
Albus et ses professeurs se levèrent lorsque les étudiants débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
  
« Bienvenue à vous. Et bienvenue pour une autre année à Poudlard. »  
  
Alors qu'il disait ceci, il jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à la porte, attendant le trio. Lorsqu'il arriva, la plupart des professeurs eurent le souffle coupé en voyant le changement de look de Harry Potter. Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent une seconde, en proie à un petit choc, avant de se ressaisir. Il le regarda parler avec vigueur à ses amis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Avant de s'asseoir, Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Il établit un contact visuel avec son directeur, lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'assit pour parler à ses amis.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry se sentait bien en son for intérieur. Tout le monde était secoué de son apparence et radotait tous la même histoire que Ron et Hermione. Mais il s'efforçait de rester le bon Gryffondor.  
  
Alors qu'il regardait la cérémonie se répartition commencer, il avait conscience que beaucoup de professeurs, spécialement Dumbledore et Rogue, le regardait curieusement.  
  
Il eut à étouffer plusieurs bâillements lors du discours de Dumbledore. Le même à chaque année.  
  
« . . . et à cause de la situation de l'extérieur, du retour de Voldemort et la confirmation qu'il y a deux mages noirs, nous avons décidé d'annuler les fins de semaines à Pré-au-lard. »  
  
Tous les étudiants, y compris Harry, grognèrent à cette annonce. Harry vit quelques enseignants, maintenant joyeux, fixer les jumeaux Weasley. Harry sourit. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant des la carte du maraudeur et il ferait sûr que rien n'arriverait aux jumeaux.  
  
Il espérait encore de pouvoir les convaincre de s'allier à lui.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Ils se comportaient ils le faisaient d'habitude lors des discours de Dumbledore. Quelques uns s'ennuyait le plus possible et les autres entretenaient des conversations plus passionantes que Dumbledore. Il reporta son attention sur le directeur, qui était un peu fâché du comportement des Serpentards. Harry regarda finalement les douze nouveaux Gryffondors. Il pouvait affirmer que quatre d'entre eux étaient des moldus. Un d'eux, un garçon à la chevelure brune, regardait, effrayé, Blaise et Draco à la table des Serpentards. Harry fronça des sourcils. Il se demandait quand ils avaient eu le temps de torturer ce moldu.  
  
« . . . et finalement, j'annonce que notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, est Arabella Figg. »  
  
Un femme dans la trentaine se leva et les étudiants applaudirent. Arabella Figg ressemblait en tout point à la vieille dame qui vivait sur la même rue que lui. Et en plus, elles partageaient le même nom. . .  
  
'L'enfoiré de manipulateur!' pensa-t-il.  
  
Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il fusilla du regard son directeur et Arabella Figg. Et voilà une autre chose qui lui avait été caché. Pour son salut et pour celui de ses dégénérés de chats, il espérait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour partir.  
  
La nourriture arriva après que les applaudissements furent terminés. Harry mangea en silence. Il était le nouveau préfet cette année. La préfète était bien entendu Hermione Granger. Elle vit qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur alors elle offrit d'aller reconduire les premières années seule.  
  
Il avait à envoyer une lettre à Voldemort expliquant que la jeune lionne Ginny Weasley faisait partie de leur groupe maintenant. Bien sûr, la lettre était écrite en Fourchelang, pour que seul Voldemort puisse la lire. Il descendit à la volière et repéra Hedwige. Il siffla pour attirer son attention. En attachant la lettre à sa patte, il lui donna les instructions pour livrer son message à Monsieur Vitelli, qui pourra l'envoyer à Voldemort.  
  
« Harry Potter? »  
  
Son cœur battant à la chamade, Harry ferma ses yeux, sa main étreignant sa baguette. Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se tournait pour voir qui l'appelait.  
  
Debout devant lui, à l'entrée de la volière, se tenait Albus Dumbledore  
  
Fin du chapitre 7  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alors, voilà. Je tenait à finir de traduire tout ce que je pouvait de ce chapitre. Cela fait presque un an que LadySonics, l'auteure, n'a pas updaté son histoire. Si jamais elle la continue, je vous le ferez savoir et continuerai ma traduction.  
  
Je vous remercie tous et toutes du plus profond de mon âme de m'avoir supporté tout au long de l'histoire. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une autre traduction!  
  
Ines, -xox- 


End file.
